The Powers of a Phoenix Child
by Lawstudent092
Summary: What happens after Harry is reborn as a Phoenix Child after the devastating events of Halloween 1981. Will he have the powers to take Voldemort down once and for all with his family beside him? Ron/Molly/Ginny/Percy Bashing! Draco/Hermione, Oliver/Harry. Albus/Minerva, Lily/James, Rowena/Godric, Helga/Salazar, Sirius/Remus plus many more parings and alliances! Read and Review!
1. Author's Note

**The Powers of a Phoenix Child Series**

Each Part will consist of roughly between 10-15 chapters with a word count of 5000-6000 words.

The story will be broken up into 7 Parts (just like Voldemort's soul, kind of ironic) and there will be Flashbacks. Also consists of Time Jumps.

**Part 1:** Heritage, Friendship, Family (_currently writing)_

**Part 2:** Revealing Heritage and Uniting Hogwarts

**Part 3:** Defeating Voldemort

**Part 4:** Wizengamot Corruption

**Part 5:** Informing the British Monarchy

**Part 6:** Finishing Hogwarts

**Part 7:** Beginning A New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Heritage, Friendship, Family: Part 1

**Chapter One - Prologue**

_1000 years ago, somewhere at Hogwarts_

**There will come a time, where a child will be born, to parents that have thrice defied, the fearful one three times. He shall have the power of fire, He shall have the power of wind, He shall have the power of earth, and He shall have the power of water.**

**The fearful one will mark the chid, the child that will be his equal. A descendent of Godric Gryffindor, a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

**The one who is chosen will bore, the name of each descendent and will also bore the name of Potter. The one who is chosen will be the saviour, He will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, Will have the power to reborn those, who love and lost due battle.**

**He is the child of the phoenix, He will have the form of phoenix, He will have the form of lion, He will have the form of badger, He will have the form of snake, He will have the form of stag and will end the battle forever.**

Helga looked her friends and said, "Rowena, my dear, what can we do to help the child that you have just made a prophecy about?"

Rowena looked at Helga, Salazar and Godric for a few minutes before speaking, "I believe the only way we can minimise the damage caused by the so-called 'Dark Lord,' that is a descendent of Sal, is if we each grab a treasure that is important to us, and place all our knowledge and power so that only the child is to access the treasures".

The others nodded, as they were aware that if other decendents somehow managed to open their most prized possession, it could cause a war in both wizards and non-wizard worlds.

Rowena looked at her husband Godric took a deep breath and said, "Is there a way for your familiar, Gaelic to see if he can willingly give us some of his blood and tears so the four of can put it in our bloodlines, so when the time comes, the prophesised child will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, when all four of our bloodlines combine."

Godric, for a few minutes looked lost in thought in trying to prevent such a devastating event, left the room and came back with a book, with Gaelic on his shoulder, handed the book to Sal and said, "I may be proficient at Potions, but I am no Master, hence why Sal would be the better person here to research the idea you have Row, however Gaelic has no problem with giving us blood and tears, as this will also be his child and descendant."

Hel and Sal were pouring over the book and brainstorming when they both said, "Ah-ha, we found it!" and beckoned their two friends to read their discovery.

_The Child of a Phoenix_

_This potion with tears and blood of a phoenix, entwined with blood given willingly and when the right time comes, the child will be born from the ashes._

_Ingredients:_

_4 drops of blood from each participant_

_4 drops of blood from a phoenix_

_4 drops of tears from a phoenix_

_4 feathers from a phoenix_

_Once the potion is successfully brewed before the potion is drunk, they must each say, "When the time is right, my ancestor will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors," then each participant can proceed to drink the potion for the bloodlines to continue._

The four friends smiled and got to work on getting the ingredients for Sal to brew while the all watched.

Sometime later, "Ric, Hel and Row, the potion is ready!" Salazar yelled and the others rushed to the dungeon, where Sal waved his hand and 4 glasses appeared for each of them. With another wave, the potion began filling the glasses. The liquid was a mixture of gold, red, silver, yellow and blue, just like the symbol of Hogwarts and the phoenix. Again they all smiled.

"Shall I go first?' Godric asked.

The others nodded and Godric began to speak, "_**When the time is right, my ancestor will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors,**__" _and drank the potion. It left a feeling of euphoria and happiness.

Rowena was next to take the glass from Godric, "_**When the time is right, my ancestor will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors.**__"_

Helga was next to follow, "_**When the time is right, my ancestor will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors.**__"_

Finally it was Salazar's turn and he took the glass with a smile, "_**When the time is right, my ancestor will rise from the ashes, stronger than my predecessors.**__"_

When all four of them finished the ritual, a glow that shined like the moon in the sky, embraced the four founders with success. Now that was over, it was now important to get down to more pressing matters. Godric suggest all to meet up in his office, to which everyone agreed to be in ten minutes.

Once they were in Godric's office, Helga turned to her husband and said, "Sal is there a way to for your familiar not to kill under the orders of your false Heir, only to leave them petrified until a potion can revive them?"

Salazar nodded, "It will be done my dear, I too, do fear that my so-called Heir will attack and purge the school of children with magic, born from those that do not have magic. I will get to Bessie to ignore the false Heir and only take directions from the real Heir."

The others chuckled. Rowena now looked concerned and said, "Would it be wise for the phoenix child to also have our familiars to help with his battles, Sal has Bessie, Helga has Olympus, Godric has Gaelic (which belongs to the school) and Romulus, and I have Emrys."

Godric looked up with a smile, "Of course, it would be perfect for our prophesised Heir to have help and company of not only our familiars but his. I believe it may also strengthen his powers and will to fight. I actually think it would be appropriate if we can get each of our animals to lay an egg and place enhancements, to have the knowledge of everything that has happened, so when the Heir awakens and places his hands on the eggs, they will immediately hatch and bond with their master."

Again there was nodding of agreement. They were getting tired but still there were more matters to address before they retire for the night.

This time it was Sal who spoke, "I know that I have the Chamber of Secrets and I will place a common room with books etc with my portrait, which will be hidden behind my statue, while Bessie guards it. I believe it would be important if the three of you could also create a room that is only accessible by our Heir with a common room, books with a portrait etc but I am concern if my so-called Heir gets into the common room behind my statue. Row, can you help me with a strong enchantment that will prevent him getting into it?"

Rowena nodded and explained her thoughts, "Ric, Sal and Hel, I believe that we should create a duplicate of our prized possessions, so that the real possession is hidden by our so-called Heir, leaving him to think that he has a relic of each when he places a part of him in it. The true relics will be placed in our common room waiting for our Heir. Ric, I do believe that your sword will be safe in Zeus (The Sorting Hat) but the other relics will be traceable. So we must immediately get to work in creating the rooms and duplicating our most prized possessions so that we can hide the real one."

Finally, Helga had one last matter to address before they retired for the night to begin working the next day. "Our Heir will have the power to reborn those who lost and love. That will also include us. He will have the ability to master 6 animal forms, but the main question is, how will he carry our names?"

Godric had it in an instant. "He will carry our last names, so whatever his parents name him, he will also have _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Potter_ in his famous name

They all nodded and Salazar suggested that they call it a night, so they can be refreshed for the big tasks tomorrow. They all bade each other goodnight and the two couples left Godric's office that would soon one day be known as the Headmaster's Office.

The next morning after everyone had a refreshing night sleep, they all met back in Godric's office and began planning the day.

Godric looked at his wife and said, "Row my dear, can you get each of our most prized possessions and duplicate them please?"

Rowena nodded and left the room to gather the relics that had been decided on. He then turned to Helga and spoke, "Helga, can you please cast an enchantment on all of the familiars we agreed on for them to give you an egg and bring them here please?"

She nodded and followed her best friend out of the room. Finally, he turned to his best friend and said, "Sal, can you construct three more rooms so that all of us can decorate it and leave it ready for our Heir. Also it would be helpful if they all had a tapestry of each of the founder's house."

Sal nodded and left to construct the rooms and to speak to Bessie.

During the time everyone was gone, Godric decided to take the ring off his finger that had a griffin on it. He also took off another ring that had an emblem of a stag that he decided it would be the Potter ring. The Potter ring will be handed throughout the families but he decided that the Founder's rings must be hidden away in his room with the letter and would only appear when the phoenix child is born. He pulled a piece of parchment and began to write a lengthy letter.

Soon everyone came back with the possessions, eggs and smiles on their faces. He then explained what he had done, and they all agreed to do the same thing. Rowena would create a Dumbledore ring, along with her ring. Salazar would create a Black ring, along with his ring and Helga would create a McGonagall ring along with her ring. Each of the family rings that they had created, had a symbol of animal that would best fit the ring. Sal's rings had a snake and a dog. Helga's had a badger and a cat. Finally Rowena's had an eagle and a phoenix.

When everyone finished writing their letters they then sealed the letter with the ring and placed it a box that would only be open by drop of blood, when the Heir discovered the rooms. They then proceeded to duplicate a locket, cup and diadem. Godric decided to also duplicate his bracelet, place all their knowledge and power into the relics. Once that was finally done they all headed off to every room, help decorate it, place enchantments and place the box containing the ring, letter, egg and the real relic and walked out of the room. Each room was sealed by a simple symbol that only the Heir would recognise but to everyone else (unless they were shown by the Heir) it would be just a plain wall.

Satisfied that that protective measures were in place. They all headed off to live their lives until they were in a deep sleep waiting for their Heir to awaken them once more.


	3. Heritage, Friendship, Family: Part 2

**Chapter Two – Destiny Awakens**

**October 31, 1981, Godric's Hollow**

The house was in a terrible mess, as if a grenade had been thrown at the top right hand corner of the house. There was nothing in the starry sky that would suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening.

A young baby with messy hair and emerald green eyes that shone through the night was crawling towards a young woman with red fiery hair who was on lying on the ground as if she was sleeping but had actually in fact just been murdered by the evil wizard just moments before.

"Mama, mama, wakey wakey!" the boy was saying. He tried a few more times until he got no response, and then began to cry.

Suddenly there was two quiet pops that entered the house. There was a wizard that had white silver hair and beard that could rival the moon, the other one was a witch who wore emerald green robes just like her grandson.

"Gramps! Granny! Mama won't wake!" the young boy cried.

Minerva ran to her grandson, picked him up and cooed him, "It's ok Harry, and everything will be ok."

She was still upset that her only daughter Lily was killed just moments ago. Minerva turned to her husband Albus and said still with Harry in her arms, "Albus what can we do, Lily and James did say that if they were killed, we were to look after Harry and not send them off to the Muggle world."

Before Albus could reply, there was a flash of fire erupting from Harry in Minerva's arms. Minerva almost dropped Harry in fright but for some reason it wasn't burning her or Harry. This continued on for several minutes until Harry started growing and soon was longer in her arms but standing on his own two feet. The growing continued until he aged about 11 before he began to speak to his grandparents.

"Grandpa and Granny, or should I say Albus and Minerva. Please do not worry; I am still the same Harry, just reborn from the ashes of the phoenix that was prophesised by my decendents over 1000 years ago at Hogwarts. Not only am I the son of your daughter Lily and your son-in-law James, I am also the son of Gaelic, who was Hogwarts's first phoenix..."

Albus and Minerva could not believe their eyes. Their grandson was the child of a phoenix that had been prophesised and handed down generation after generation. They were about to speak, when Harry spoke again.

"My name is not Harry James Potter but Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. I have the power to revive those that are close to me and have been lost to war that have been terrorised by Lord Voldemort, or better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you and also my parents when I revive them but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me. Grandpa and Gramps can you please accompany me so I can revive my parents and move to Hogwarts and begin living my life."

They nodded and Harry moved over to Lily, allowed himself to let 10 tears fall from his face onto his mother's chest, placed his hand over her heart and began to chant an incantation, to begin the ritual of bringing Lily back to life.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Lily Marie Dumbledore-Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Lily Marie Dumbledore-Potter a second chance of life!" _

Harry turned to Minerva and said, "Granny, Mum shall be awake in a few minutes can you please stay here and make sure she is ok?" she nodded and Harry turned to Albus, "Grandpa, can you please come downstairs and help me with Dad?" Albus nodded and the two of them headed downstairs.

They found James lying face-up in the living room. Harry did the same process as before speaking the incantation once again.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of James Godric Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant James Godric Potter a second chance of life!"_

Soon the two of them were sitting in armchairs waiting for signs of life to enter the house. Harry and Albus were just about to speak when there were two sets of feet coming down the stairs. As soon as Lily saw Harry, she ran towards her son.

"Harry is that you?"

"Hi Mum, it is indeed me however it is an older version of me. As the ancient magic invoked in me was released, I was reborn from the ashes from the phoenix of my father Gaelic. Your sacrifice was not wasted, in fact it was strengthening, and therefore I was given the power to revive those who I have lost due to war."

Lily and Minerva gave Harry a hug and were soon joined by Albus. Not long after that, James finally awoke. James looked around and said, "We got to get out of here, Voldemort is going to hurt you..." unaware that both Lily and their son were smiling.

'It's ok Dad, all is well, Voldemort will not attack again and I would not be surprise if he never regains his body. Let me explain more later, when the time is right. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you, Mum, Grandpa and Granny, but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me."

Albus now had the opportunity to speak to everyone, "Let's get back to Hogwarts and I can release a statement in the morning about the events of tonight. We can all sleep in my office, and discuss more tomorrow morning, to which Harry; I believe there are some things you will need to address."

They all nodded and Albus called for Fawkes who trilled a happy note to his family and his nephew Harry. With a flash they all landed in the Headmaster's office, where two bedrooms appeared and everyone headed off to bed after such an eventful night.

**1 November, 1981, Headmaster's Office (Sleeping Chambers)**

The next morning everyone woke up, feeling more energised but at the same time still getting their heads around on why they were still alive. Harry decided to spend the morning as his true self. With a flash of fire, he transformed back into his fifteen month old child self.

Looking at his mother, he concentrated on getting her attention in hope that she would understand how he was talking to her.

"_Mum? Are you awake?"_

Lily woke up and looked her infant son and immediately recognised that he was speaking through her mind.

"Hello, Harry dear. How you feeling, did you sleep well?"

"_Yes Mum I did, did you sleep well? Are Granny, Gramps and Dad awake?"_

"I slept alright, Harry, I can't believe that your Dad and I were killed and you brought us back to life. No, I don't think they are awake, why don't you give it a go with your mind and scream if you have to," Lily chuckled and Harry nodded.

"_Granny, Gramps and Dad, get out of bed otherwise I will scream," _laughed Harry through the mind link while grinning at his mother, who just laughed.

There was no movement, so Harry took a deep breath, looked at Lily who was trying to hide her laughter with a pillow, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

That worked instantly and it had all three adults wake up immediately and bolt into the room. Albus and James just grinned at Harry, while Minerva had a scowl on her face.

"Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, why on earth did you do that to get us out of bed, young mister?"

"_Because you all ignored my warning when I asked you nicely to get out of bed, I can speak normally through the mind, just like Fawkes and Dad does. Don't give me that look, I don't mean Dad right here, I meant Gaelic, he also is my father, the one who help create the potion, hence why I am a child of a phoenix."_

All the adults nodded as Harry was explaining more of his powers. They all looked at Harry again and he began speaking yet again, _"Shall we head off to the Great Hall for breakfast, I'm hungry and no Mum, I really don't want your milk, I want milk and porridge from the kitchens. Oh if I talk to you via my mind in front of others, you can also."_

There were chuckles from all the adults as Lily was horrified that Harry no longer wanted her milk but she had a smile on her face. They gathered up a cloak each, James carried Harry on his shoulders and they all set off to the Great Hall, ready to surprise the staff.

**Great Hall**

They soon made their way to the Hall to the shock and surprise of staff. It was only seven in the morning so breakfast for the students weren't for another hour, so it was a good time to get the truth out for the staff to digest without constant bugging of the students.

As they all sat down, there was strange looks on all of the staff's faces. "All will be explain shortly," James explained as he set Harry down into a highchair in between himself and Lily.

Harry took one look at the table and said, "Unca Sev is missing! Unca Fili, Aunt Pommy, Poppy! Gramps! Granny, Mama and Dada! Haggy!" All of the staff smiled on how intelligent Harry truly was.

"_I believe that your Uncle Sev is recovering after being summoned by the Death Eaters last night," _James explained to Harry who simply nodded. They other adults who heard this also nodded.

Harry looked at the table and thought, _'Porridge and hot milk',_ it immediately appeared, so Lily and James both took turns to help Harry eat his meal. Soon Severus walked into the Great Hall, smiled at the four adults being cooed by Harry and proceeded to sit next to Lily. Harry took one looked at Severus and said "Unca Sev, Unca Sev, uppp!"

Severus laughed, looked at Lily, who nodded and proceeded to pick up and play with his nephew. "How are you my little Prince? You've been behaving for your Mum, Dad, Gramps and Granny?" Harry just giggled and blubbered for a few minutes before going back to his highchair.

Just then Albus spoke to Harry, _"I think it's time for me to reveal the truth_, _to the staff as I believe you have an idea of what you want to do to Professor Binns and I have no issue with _

"_You are correct Gramps, sorry for overstepping your authority..," _Albus chuckled with a gleam in his eyes but allowed him to continue. "_...it would be better if Mum was the History of Magic teacher. I haven't heard of the subject before but what I understand from the founder's knowledge since my phoenix reborn, that it is a dull subject and only focused on goblin wars."_

Albus nodded. With a wave of his hand, he closed the Great Hall doors, locked it and summoned a house elf and explained that no students were to enter the Great Hall, as breakfast will be served in their common rooms. The house elf nodded, bowed and left to attend the kitchens that provided the food.

By now the staff had noticed what was happening. With another wave of his hand, Albus banished all of the tables, summoned comfortable armchairs and lounges in front of the fireplaces with drinks and motioned the staff to take a seat comfortably. Only Minerva, Harry, James, Lily and Albus knew what was happening. Albus had also planned to reveal that Lily was in fact his daughter.

"Now, I believe you are all wondering why I did not allow the students in here for breakfast this morning. It is in fact because I have a few secrets that I wish to reveal. First of all, Lily is my daughter. Minerva and I gave birth to her, she is not a Muggleborn like everyone was led to be, she is actually a Dumbledore-Potter..."

Everyone just looked at Lily, Minerva and Albus in shock. They could not believe it! Lily was equally as powerful as her parents if not even more!

Albus continued after a few minutes, "As I was saying, now that secret is revealed, there is another one. Harry is a descendent of all four founders. Rowena and Godric on James's side, Helga and Salazar on Lily's side. Harry if would please reveal yourself."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. There was a flame erupting around Harry, gasps were heard all around but it wasn't harmful. Soon Harry revealed his eleven year old self.

Harry grinned and said, 'Hey everyone, how are you all?"

No one could talk; they were still flabbergasted at the transformation in front of them.

Lily motioned Harry to begin his explanation.

"Please do not worry; I am still the same Harry, just reborn from the ashes of the phoenix that was prophesised by my decendents over 1000 years ago at Hogwarts. Not only am I the son Lily and James, I am also the son of Gaelic, who was Hogwarts's first phoenix. I will explain the prophecy shortly.

My name is not Harry James Potter but Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. I have the power to revive those that are close to me and have been lost to war that have been terrorised by Lord Voldemort, or better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I may look eleven years old right now; and that is only in the presence of you but I will not age. When I am in the presence of other people, I will be my true age of an infant but I will be able to understand everything going around me. I also have the ability to speak any language, both animal and human, while also having the ability to transform into six Animagus forms; I cannot show them to you yet. Should you wish to speak to me while in presence of others, you may do so in mind-form since you have now seen me from a phoenix birth. It does not matter whether I am in this form or my infant-growing up phrase, I still can communicate. Granny can you please explain the prophecy?"

Minerva nodded and said, "The prophecy that was foretold by my ancestor Rowena went something like this:

'**There will come a time, where a child will be born, to parents that have thrice defied the fearful one three times. He shall have the power of fire, He shall have the power of wind, He shall have the power of earth, and He shall have the power of water.**

**The fearful one will mark the chid, the child that will be his equal. A descendent of Godric Gryffindor, a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

**The one who is chosen will bore, the name of each descendent and will also bore the name of Potter. The one who is chosen will be the saviour, He will be born from the ashes of the phoenix, Will have the power to reborn those, who love and lost due battle.**

**He is the child of the phoenix, He will have the form of phoenix, He will have the form of lion, He will have the form of badger, He will have the form of snake, He will have the form of stag and will end the battle forever.'**"

Everyone's mouth just literally hit the floor. They had all heard of the child of the phoenix and could not believe that Harry was the prophesised child!

Harry began to speak once more, "Last night, Mum and Dad were attacked in Godric's Hollow, by Voldemort. I, at first did not know who the Secret-Keeper was but after my reborn, I know who it is and if we do not act soon, he will get away and the one confronting him will be sent to Azkaban..."

There was a loud clatter as James dropped his Butterbeer.

"Shit! That bastard!"

He looked at Albus and said, "Dad, Lily and I switched Secret-Keeper to Pettigrew who is better known as Wormtail, in hope that we could throw Voldemort off his trail if Sirius was the fake Secret-Keeper, we have to do something!"

Albus nodded and was gone in an instant as he knew were Sirius was going to corner Wormtail.

James looked at Harry and said, "It's ok Harry, Gramps just going to get the traitor and bring him here under surveillance before your Uncle Padfoot, gets a hold of him and in trouble, please continue the story."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Prongs is right, Harry, as your other godfather, I need to know how you managed to survive last night."

Harry took a deep breath and continued his story, "I knew who the Secret-Keeper was after my rebirth. Gran and Gramps were there and was about to send me away to the Muggle world when, somehow I burst into flame and gained more knowledge. I then managed to revive Mum and Dad, and I have a feeling that the founders were waiting for an Heir that has all four bloodlines combined to be found, so that they can be awaken from their deep sleep. So I would not be surprise if they are waiting somewhere here in Hogwarts for me. Oh Mum, how would you like to be the new History of Magic teach and actually teach proper history?"

Lily nodded in agreement. Harry took a break, deep breath, looked at James and said, "Dad, who are your parents, I may be able to revise them and give them a more youthful look"

James looked at Harry with tears in their eyes, and said, "Harry, your grandparents are Charles Potter and Dorea Black-Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if you will find them on the tapestries somewhere in Hogwarts later."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore walked back into the Great Hall with Fawkes on his shoulder and an egg and Sorting Hat in his hands. He gave them to Harry and said, "I manage to corner Pettigrew, stun him and placed him in a non-transformable cage and is sitting in the office waiting for the Minister of Magic to come and collect him. Sirius is right behind me. Harry, Fawkes has been nagging me since you arrived, for me to introduce him to you and also to give you this egg and the Sorting Hat, which I believe is called Zeus."

For a few minutes Harry placed the Hat on his head, when a calm voice spoke to everyone.

"_Hey Harry, it's Rowena here, I am just taking over Zeus for a few minutes. Congratulations on fulfilling half of the prophecy. Ric, Sal, Helga and I are all glad that your parents are safe, and look forward for you to attend Hogwarts when you are officially eleven. However, for now, you can find our secret rooms in the following places. Salazar's room is down in the Chamber of Secrets, just go bathroom on the second floor to the taps and say open, Uncle Severus would be the one to lead you. The Chamber is underground for your convenient. Oh to say open its needs to be done in Parseltounge. My room is in the library so just ask Uncle Filius to lead you. Ric's room is near the Gryffindor Tower so just ask your Gramps or Granny to lead you and finally Helga's room is near the kitchens so ask Aunt Pomona where it is. If you have a Head of House with you, they can see the symbol that is leading you to our room since you are our Heir. Zeus is yours, we have constant fights on where you will be placed but we all agree that Gryffindor will be best. Just watch out for dark wizards; always be on your toes. The egg that you have is your own phoenix given as a gift from your father Gaelic. It will open at your touch soon. Lastly, in each of our room is books, common room, bedroom, portrait of us etc, with also a letter with a box containing our ring that can only be opened by a Heir blood, while there is also an egg of each of our familiar. Our rooms will have a connecting door to each of the rooms to the Headmaster's Office, your parents' room and eventually the Hospital Wing and the Gryffindor Common Room when you turn eleven. Look for our bodies sleeping Harry as you can revive us and we can help you in life. We all love you and can't wait to meet everyone in person. See you soon Harry."_

Zeus went silent once more, everyone had notes on what Rowena just gave out and Harry was thankful for that. Just as Harry took Zeus off his head, a sword appeared in the Hat. Everyone gasped. It was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor! Harry could not believe it. Dumbledore beamed at Harry, who nodded and gave the sword to his parents for safekeeping.

Before Harry could speak yet again, the egg he was holding suddenly caught fire and began to hatch. A shrill was let out as a small phoenix emerged from egg. It immediately bit Harry, drank the blood and healed it with a single drop of its tear.

"_Hi Master, you are my brother as our father Gaelic, gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time come. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry thought for a few minutes, trying to come up with a unique name for his new familiar.

'_How about Neptune?"_

There was another shrill of happiness. Neptune agreed that was a unique name for him. Harry scooped up his possessions, walked over to his parents and said, 'Mum, Dad, I am getting tired even though I am still fifteen months old, can we go back to Gramps's Office so I can sleep?"

Everyone laughed and agreed it had been a long morning, and that sleep is needed the most right now. So everyone bade goodbye and left to get some sleep or keep an eye on the students. Harry transformed back into his infant self and fell asleep in Lily's arms as they carried him back to Dumbledore's office, to which they spent the next ten years living as a family and teaching Harry the ways of magic etc, before Harry was to start school and really get into his magical inheritance as a phoenix child.


	4. Heritage, Friendship, Family: Part 3

**Chapter Three – Learning of the Inheritance**

**July 21, 1991, Restricted Section, Hogwarts Library**

Harry was pouring over an old Hogwarts Charms book from the Restricted Section when he said, _"Mum, Dad, I've found a way to bring back Grandpa and Granny Potter!"_

Lily and James, who were planning for History of Magic and Arithmancy classes in the main section of the library, both replied, _"Come to the main section of the library and bring the book."_

Harry picked up the book and went over to his parents and said, "It's quite simple, really," as he showed them the charm he found.

_Revival Spell of a Loved One_

_To restore a loved one, the person must have a purpose of solely intention of reviving the person for good and not evil._

_All the caster has to do is place a hand on a picture of the deceased loved one that they wish to restore to life, while at the same time an enchantment must be spoken that goes like this..._Harry didn't need to know the incantation because he already knew it from when he revived his parents.

Harry looked up at James, who was crying of happiness.

"You ok Dad? You sure you want to do this? Where can we find a picture of your parents?"

James nodded and replied, "Yes Prongslet, I am fine, just happy that you found a spell. I haven't got a picture but I wouldn't be surprised if your Heir rooms have pictures of them and all of your decendents from all of the houses.

"I actually want to go find my rooms that were left for me so it will take me a good few hours, Mum, do you want to go find Uncle Sev, Uncle Fili, Aunt Pomona, Granny, Gramps and Neptune so we can all do this together?"

Both Lily and James looked each other and agreed. James gave his wife and son a hug and kiss. Lily mentally spoke a message, to her parents, Severus, Filius, Pomona and Neptune to come to the library, to which they all replied that they would be there momentarily.

As soon as everyone arrived, Harry began to speak, "I've found a way to revive Charles and Dorea, though I need to find the Heir rooms first," as he showed them the book.

They all beamed with absolute pride. Neptune just shrilled with happiness for his brother and rubbed his head against Harry's cheek and then proceeded to sit on his shoulder. Harry had a feeling that the Ravenclaw room was nearby so he beckoned everyone to follow him. Sure enough a blue raven symbol appeared above a wall a few bookcases north of where they were all sitting. Harry graciously took a bite from Neptune and allowed a few drops of blood to drop on the bookcase, which suddenly glowed amethyst blue and opened.

**Chamber of Rowena Ravenclaw (Harry's Room)**

Everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. Neptune healed Harry's hand and beckoned everyone into the room. The room was built head and toe fit for a King, (to which Harry felt like at the moment and smiled) when James suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a blue gem with a eagle etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Ravenclaw, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like warding, enchantments and photographic memory. As an added bonus, his Animagus eagle form was unlocked, but not everyone knew that yet, so Harry decided to surprise everyone by transforming into an eagle to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's.

"What a magnificent eagle you are Harry," Filius exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you, Uncle Filius, I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Rowena and how she planned Ravenclaw to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts."

"That would be valuable to not only myself as the Head of House but to everyone including Albus as the Headmaster."

Harry nodded and took a few minutes to explore his rooms. Suddenly he found a tapestry of not only Ravenclaw decendents but also Potter decendents. Harry looked carefully and found the two people that he craved the most – his grandparents.

"Dad! Everyone! I've found the Potters!" Harry yelled in excitement, to which everyone came instantly.

Harry placed a hand on a picture of his grandmother Dorea Black-Potter and began recanting the spell that was flashing before his eyes.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Dorea Black-Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Dorea Black-Potter a second chance of life!" _

A few seconds later, Harry mentioned James to come to him and he muttered a few words to say that his mother should awaken in a few moments in the Hospital Wing and to take Lily and go through the shortcut. His father will be there momentarily. James nodded and hugged Harry, grabbed Lily, waved to everyone and proceeded to the Hospital Wing to be reunited with his parents.

Harry then placed a hand on a picture of his grandfather Charles Potter and repeated the process.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Charles Potter and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Charles Potter a second chance of life!" _

Once that was done, everyone gathered around Harry, gave him a hug and congratulated him on his success, but Harry wasn't done yet. He still had to find Rowena, wherever she was sleeping, the real Ravenclaw relic, the letter and his eagle familiar. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby eagle opened his blue crystal eyes and let out a little cry.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My father Emrys gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Filius and said, "Any suggestions?"

Filius nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of his house.

"How about William?"

William nodded and joined Neptune on Harry's other shoulder.

Sure enough there was a massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Rowena laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and William both let 5 tears each, drop on Rowena's chest and Harry placed his hand on her and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Rowena Ravenclaw and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Rowena Ravenclaw a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Rowena glowed a brilliant blue which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Rowena woke up.

"Hey Harry, thank you for finally waking me up from my 1000 year old magical slumber," Rowena explained grabbing Harry in warm motherly hug that hugely rivalled Lily's.

"Rowena, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them? Also would you like to accompany me in locating the other rooms and possessions that Ric, Sal and Helga left for me?"

Rowena smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

She waved her hand and seconds later, the Ravenclaw relic and letter flew straight to her hand, to which she handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later and proceeded to place the diadem on his head, which sparked another round of blue glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by adding tone to his body and his mind sharper.

Soon it was all over and they left the room, that closed and the door resumed to be a normal bookcase that no one would suspect it contained a Ravenclaw room. Harry decided that he would locate the Gryffindor room next, which would be around the seventh floor, rightly where the Gryffindor Common Room would be.

**Chamber of Godric Gryffindor (Harry's Room)**

Sometime later after reaching the seventh floor, a red griffin symbol appeared above a wall not far from the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry graciously took a bite from Neptune and allowed a few drops of blood to drop on the wall, which suddenly glowed ruby red and opened.

Just like the Ravenclaw room, once again everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. Neptune healed Harry's hand and beckoned everyone into the room. The room was extravagant and elegant, when Minerva suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a red gem with a griffin etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Gryffindor, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like wandless and wordless magic, sword abilities and physical movements. As an added bonus, his Animagus phoenix and lion forms were unlocked. Harry once again surprised everyone again by transforming into a phoenix to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's and then into a lion.

"Harry, you constantly surprise us, time and time again," Minerva exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you, Granny, I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Godric and how he planned Gryffindor to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts and I am keen to share the information with everyone."

Everyone nodded at how wise Harry had suddenly become. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby lion opened his red ruby eyes and let out a little roar, to which everyone chuckled.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My father Romulus gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Minerva and said, "Any suggestions?"

Minerva nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of her house.

"How about Lucas?"

Lucas let another roar of happiness and proceeded to place himself on Harry's head, much to everyone's amusement and laughter.

Sure enough there was another massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Godric laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and Lucas both let 5 tears each, drop on Godric's chest and Harry placed his hand on him and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Godric Gryffindor and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Godric Gryffindor a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Godric glowed a vibrant red which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Godric woke up.

"Harry, my young man, thank you for waking me up from my long restful sleep, I am glad to have finally met not only my Heir but my descendent," Godric said with a deep voice, which he also had long hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Godric, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them? Also would you like to accompany me in locating the other rooms and possessions that Sal and Helga left for me?"

Godric smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

He waved his hand and seconds later, the Gryffindor relic and letter flew straight to his hand, to which she handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later and proceeded to place the bracelet on his left arm, which sparked another round of red glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by adding height, muscle and making his hair longer with a deeper voice. Godric then proceeded to walk to his wife and give him a kiss and hug, then hold her hand and watch the transformation of Harry in front of them.

Soon it was all over and they left the room, that closed and the door resumed to be a normal wall that no one would suspect it contained a Gryffindor room. Harry decided that he would locate the Hufflepuff room next, which would be around the kitchens, rightly where the Hufflepuff Common Room would be.

**Chamber of Helga Hufflepuff (Harry's Room)**

Soon enough after reaching the floor near the kitchens, a yellow badger symbol appeared above a wall not far from the portrait to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Harry graciously took a bite from Neptune and allowed a few drops of blood to drop on the wall, which suddenly glowed topaz gold and opened.

Just like the other Heir room, once again everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. Neptune healed Harry's hand and beckoned everyone into the room. The room was earthy and warm like a nest, when Pomona suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a yellow gem with a badger etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Hufflepuff, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like healing, spell creation and runic magic. As an added bonus, his Animagus badger form was unlocked. Harry once again surprised everyone again by transforming into a badger to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's.

"Harry, you constantly surprise us, time and time again," Pomona exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Helga and how she planned Hufflepuff to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts and I am keen to share the information with everyone."

Once again there were more awes of how Harry had grown that morning. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby badger opened her gold topaz eyes and let out a little growl, to which everyone chuckled.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My mother Olympus gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Pomona and said, "Any suggestions?"

Pomona nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of her house.

"How about Regina?"

Regina let another growl of happiness and proceeded to place herself on Harry's arm. Sure enough there was another massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Helga laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and Regina both let 5 tears each, drop on Godric's chest and Harry placed his hand on him and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Helga Hufflepuff and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Helga Hufflepuff a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Helga glowed a vibrant red which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Helga woke up.

"Harry, my dear, thank you for waking me up from my long restful sleep, it was a very long wise and eventful sleep," Helga said as she smothered Harry in another hug.

"Helga, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them? Also would you like to accompany me in locating the Chamber of Secrets and possessions that Sal left for me?"

Helga smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

She waved his hand and seconds later, the Hufflepuff relic and letter flew straight to his hand, to which she handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later. The cup glowed and transformed into a ring, to which Harry proceeded to place the ring on his finger, which sparked another round of yellow glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by adding bone structure, weight and make his eyes glow more brighter than before. Everyone watched the transformation of Harry in front of them and knew that he would be more powerful than everyone was.

Soon it was all over and they left the room, that closed and the door resumed to be a normal wall that no one would suspect it contained a Hufflepuff room. Harry decided that he would locate the Chamber of Secrets, which is Slytherins' room, which is hidden underground, only accessible by the abandoned bathroom.

**Abandoned Bathroom, Second Floor (Moaning Myrtle)**

Finally after a long morning, they managed to locate the abandoned bathroom and found the tap that was not working.

With a nod from Severus, Harry began to speak with a hiss.

"_Open up and I request stairs."_

The sink opened up and sure enough, there was stairs leading where the sink was. Everyone followed with their wand out and lit, down to the ground below. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they came across to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, which had serpents entwined each other.

**Chamber of Salazar Slytherin (Chamber of Secrets – Harry's Room)**

"_Open up"_

The door opened and everyone walked in, soon they approached the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Once again Harry said open but this time he added a warning.

"_Bessie, please come out but do not attack, I am the true Heir of Salazar, as I was born from the ashes of the phoenix"._

Bessie came out of the statue and proceeded to Harry who graciously gave her a welcoming pat, muttered a few words of thank you and finally asked his godfather and grandfather to create a portal so Bessie could go live in the lake but be at his call, to which Bessie hissed in gratitude. Finally everyone was able to go into the entry that led to the Slytherin room.

Just like the other Heir room, once again everyone just looked awestruck at how beautiful and magnificent the room looked. The room was cosy and rich like a room in a mansion, when Severus suddenly saw a box and immediately proceeded to ask Harry for a drop of blood, to which it opened up instantly and Harry saw a ring that had a green gem with a snake etched into it. Harry put it on and immediately felt immensely valuable of knowledge of Slytherin, history of many subjects both old and new as well as special abilities like old magic, language abilities and battle techniques. As an added bonus, his Animagus snake form was unlocked. Harry once again surprised everyone again by transforming into a snake to the sounds of oooh's and ahhhh's.

"Harry, I echo what everyone has said this morning, you have amazed us today," Severus exclaimed, as Harry transformed back into his form.

"Thank you I believe that you would benefit from some valuable knowledge of Salazar and how he planned Slytherin to integrate and contribute to Hogwarts and I am keen to share the information with everyone."

Faces just dropped once again, nothing more could be said of how wise Harry was. Soon enough he found the egg, to which it opened immediately at his touch. The tiny baby snake opened her green emerald eyes and let out a little hiss, to which everyone chuckled.

_Hi Master, you are my new owner. My mother Bessie gave the founders an egg for it to only open when the Child of a Phoenix is born from the ashes when the time comes. That was you. Do you have a name for me?"_

Harry looked at Severus and said, "Any suggestions?"

Severus nodded and was soon lost in thought and soon had a unique name for the familiar of her house.

"How about Venus?"

Venus let another hiss of happiness and proceeded to place herself on Harry's other arm. Sure enough there was another massive pull towards a secret entrance, where Salazar laid peacefully in a sleep. Without hesitation, Neptune and Venus both let 5 tears each, drop on Salazar's chest and Harry placed his hand on him and repeated the well-known-verse.

"_I call on the ancient powers invested in me by thee blood and tears of my father Gaelic, to restore the life of Salazar Slytherin and invoke the ancient magic of love. I summon thee gods to grant Salazar Slytherin a second chance of life!"_

Seconds later Salazar glowed a vibrant green which made everyone race to where Harry was and another round of ooooh's and ahhhh's happened when Salazar woke up.

"Harry, my young one, it has been far too long since I was last awake, thank you" Salazar said with a smile on his face

"Salazar, it is good to hear from you again, thank you for the memories of your past as well as your special abilities, the egg and ring. I am still trying to locate the relic and letter that you left me as well. Can you please give me a hand in locating them?

Salazar smiled, "Of course, you are my true Heir after all, this is your room, and I have my own room that I can stay in."

He waved his hand and seconds later, the Slytherin relic and letter flew straight to his hand, to which he handed them to Harry, who pocketed the letter to read later and proceeded to place the locket around his neck, which sparked another round of green glow but this time, it was transforming Harry by making his blood mix with phoenix, griffin, eagle, snake, badger and now stag blood. The glasses were no longer needed and finally, with now all the four founders awake along with the phoenix, the soul in Harry's head was removed, and the old scar just faded as if it could not been seen. Finally the ability to speak any animal language was unlocked as well as the stag Animagus form, to which Harry transformed. Salazar then proceeded to walk to his wife and give him a kiss and hug, then hold her hand and watch the transformation of Harry in front of them.

Soon the four founders of Hogwarts stood in front of Harry and began chanting,

"_We, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, are satisfied that Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, have fulfilled our wishes, therefore from this day on we wish for Harrison to be known as Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the true Heir of Hogwarts."_

Suddenly, there was an aura of red, yellow, green and blue around Harry and the castle shook, acknowledging that an Heir is now alive in the castle.

"Guys let head back to the Infirmary so I can surprise Mum and Dad at the transformations and seeing the founders alive." They all nodded and Harry imagined a door from the Chamber to the Infirmary, to which they all walked through to the shock of Lily and James.

**Hogwarts Infirmary (Charles and Dorea recovering in bed)**

Lily and James were talking to James's parents Charles and Dorea, catching up on what had happened to them since they were killed not long after Lily and James went into hiding 12 months prior to the attack by Voldemort. They had just covered what happened on that fateful night nearly 10 years ago, when a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the Head of Houses stepped out with Albus followed by the founders and lastly Harry.

James and Lily looked at Harry, who was covered in familiars and relics not recognising their son and said, "Who the heck is that person?"

Not one of the adults said one word, so Albus took the lead and said, "Lily, James, I hope your reunion with Charles and Dorea have been a pleasant time. Meanwhile the Heads and I have been busy locating the rooms that were hidden until the time was right, we found not only eggs, rings and relics belonging to the founders but we also found them asleep. Please let me introduce you to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," gesturing to the four people sitting comfortably in the chairs, who all got up and took the time to get to know Harry's parents before Albus continued talking.

'Now Lily, James, Charles and Dorea, please do not be alarmed but the man standing next to the founders is in fact your son and grandson, Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the true Heir of Hogwarts," gesturing Harry to step forward, who just simply grinned.

"Hey Mum, Dad, did you miss me?' joked Harry

Lily just ran and hugged Harry and was soon joined by James before Charles and Dorea joined in for a Potter hug.

"Now I have a surprise for everyone, please sit," Harry explained before waving his hand and all the chairs vanished.

Lily just screamed, 'YOU CAN DO WANDLESS AND WORDLESS MAGIC?"

Again Harry just grinned, Lily looked in bewildered.

Harry transformed into a phoenix and let out a shrill of a note which went down everyone's throat. He then proceeded to transform into a lion, snake, badger and eagle, much to the amusement of everyone. Finally he looked at James for the final surprise and transformed into a stag. James just simply looked dumbfounded and transformed into his stag to join his son in happiness.

Lily just smile, beckoned her parents, whispered to ask for a camera before transforming into a doe and joining her boys for a family photo. Soon everyone transformed back and Harry conjured the chairs and everyone sat down waiting for Harry to talk.

"I hope you all enjoyed my transformations, especially you Prongs, ha ha! But before school goes back, I actually have a few ideas that will involve all of you. The current four Heads of Houses, would you mind becoming the Deputies of the Houses? My plan is to ask the four founders to become Heads of Houses and perhaps teach a subject that they each are comfortable in showing the students."

The current Heads nodded as they definitely saw merit in Harry's idea. Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar also nodded in agreement as they miss teaching. Before Harry could introduce his familiars, Godric cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Harrison you need to be careful while you are at Hogwarts, I believe that Molly Weasley will force her youngest son Ronald, when he comes to Hogwarts to be friends with you due to your survival of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Molly Weasley is not aware of the fact you are the Child of a Phoenix nor does she realise that you are our Heirs and of Hogwarts. She also believes that you are being neglected by your parents (James and Lily – no scratch that, everyone was absolutely horrified at that statement) and will do anything to mother you. Furthermore she will place false claims of you on her only daughter in hope that you will fall for her and marry her so she can claim your fortune."

Harry looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of being lured by a mother who only wants his money and fame. He looked at the Potters and James said, "Harrison, every single one of us in this room will protect you from the Weasleys. Actually you would find being friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George would be beneficial because they do not like the ideas of their mother trying to trap you. Percival is just a know-it-all self righteous rule abiding snob..."

Severus and Lily both nodded their head at this statement, so did the other House Deputies.

"...so just ignore him. Should you have any trouble you can go to any of your Aunts and Uncles, your grandparents or the founders, they would be more than welcome to help you," James concluded with a sigh. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys let me introduce you to my familiars. Neptune is my phoenix, Lucas is my lion, William is my eagle, Venus is my snake and Regina is my badger. They will not harm you and will accompany me everywhere I go, however I will assure you that they will not interfere with my classes, they will mostly latch themselves onto my body and become invisible. If they do not stay with my body they will most likely be hidden at the back of the classroom, to which you and I will be the only ones to see them."

Again there were more nods of agreements. Albus beckoned Minerva, James and Dorea to follow him for a moment. The founders were also called to him. After a few minutes they returned, this time it was Albus who spoke.

"Harrison, as you will be turning eleven in ten days, it has been decided that you will be given your family rings right now. You already have the founder rings, now you will be receiving the family rings of Dumbledore, Potter, Black and McGonagall. These rings will protect you and give you more history but this time of your family. Use them well and the rings will serve you well in return."

Harry received the rings from Albus and put them on each finger, to which they automatically resized to fit his finger.

"Sometime in the year I will take you to a Wizengamot session where you will ascend to the family seats. Your title is now _'Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw, Slytherin Potter, the Heir of Hogwarts, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, McGonagall, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' _You now wield more power than ever before,' concluded Albus with a smile.

Sal now stepped forward, handed a letter to Harry and said, "Harrison, due to the ability of your maturity today along with wandless and wordless magic, your parents, grandparents, Ric, Helga, Row and I have decided that it would be appropriate for you to receive your Hogwarts letter right now instead of your birthday.

Harry looked at his letter which was address as

_Lord Hogwarts, Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, the Heir of Hogwarts, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, McGonagall, Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

_The bed closest to the door_

_Hospital Wing_

Harry just grinned and gave everyone a hug, to which Albus invited everyone to the Great Hall for a lengthy lunch followed by a tour, before everyone sat down and planned for the next school year.


	5. Heritage, Friendship, Family: Part 4

**Chapter Four – A First Day to Remember**

**September 1, 1991, Gryffindor Chamber (Harry's Room)**

Harry woke up with a start and looked at his clock. It read eight thirty-five.

"Crap! I was meant to be up an hour ago," he thought, as he scrambled out of bed putting on some black robes, tied up his hair and grabbed his wand. He took a moment to wake up and wondered where everyone was.

As soon as he thought that, Neptune flew down from his porch that he shared with William and Harry's new familiar, a snowy owl, Hedwig (that the staff and family spoiled him with for his coming-of-age birthday), and shrilled a good morning note.

"_Good morning brother, I hope you are feeling refreshed and look forward to starting Hogwarts later today. Lily left me a message to say not to worry about sleeping in as you needed it and that everyone is to meet in the Great Hall for a late breakfast at nine before you leave here and head to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at ten forty-five."_

'Oh good, that's alright then, I am not late for breakfast. Would you and the other familiars along with Hedwig like to join me for breakfast?" (Harry had been granted special permission by Albus and everyone to allow his familiars to join him for meals at a separate table, so that Harry could continue his responsibilities of being a magical heir).

All at once there were six replies that acted as one.

"_Yes please Harrison!"_

Harry scowled but laughed at the same time and said, "How many times have I told you when we are alone or if I give you permission to call me Harry, not Harrison?"

"_We are sorry Harry, but we would love to join you for breakfast!"_

"Thank you Will, Lucas, Venus, Regina, Neptune and Hedwig. Why don't you guys settle yourself on me and Neptune can flash us directly to the Great Hall so we are not late."

Everyone scrambled to make themselves comfortable on Harry. Lucas placed himself on his usual spot, which was Harry's head. William perched himself on Harry's right shoulder, Hedwig on his left shoulder. Venus wrapped herself gently around Harry's arm and Regina jumped up into Harry's arms for a cuddle. Harry just smiled at his loving animals and took a willing leg from Neptune and within a flash they left the Gryffindor Chamber and headed off to breakfast to start their first official day at Hogwarts.

**Family Table, Great Hall**

It was five to nine and the adults were sipping on tea and coffee just talking about the upcoming term amongst themselves when there was a bright flash of fire and Harry made his appearance to the family.

Harry took a few minutes to settle his pets at a designated table, speaking quietly to them. Once they were seated in their seat that had their name on them. Harry waved his hand and their food appeared immediately. With a thank you from all of them, they tucked into their meal, leaving Harry to migrate to the family table and begin eating his meal.

"Good morning everyone. Is everyone looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts, especially since I will be officially starting?" asked Harry as he started piling his plate with English sausages, dumplings, gravy, bacon and onion while pouring a cup of coffee.

James took the opportunity to reply, "We are all excited to see you starting son, just promise us that you will do the best to your ability and watch out for Ronald Weasley. Also the founders, staff, your Mum and I have updated my old map, to include the rooms that were left for you, and also it is used as a communication device if you ever need to contact us. Your name is of course 'Prongslet'," he concluded as he handed over a piece of parchment that Harry knew as 'The Marauder's Map' while at the same time receiving a slivery cloak, which he took cautiously.

"This is a family heirloom as the Potters' are also a decendents of the Peverells, which is handed down generation from generations to the eldest child. It was my cloak, it is time that you experience the wonders of the cloak, use it well."

Harry got up, went to his parents and gave them a thank you hug, then resumed his seat.

"Grandpa, how will you all hide my academic abilities from the school, we all know that I could take my NEWTs right now and pass with flying colours, but I want to act normal, well as normal as I can be."

Albus chucked, thought for a few minutes then spoke, "Harrison... (Harry scowled as he told everyone to call him Harry when in private) Harry, you do not need to worry about your abilities, we will not judge you, just do the best to the ability. Can I please have Zeus for the day, he will reappear in one of your rooms once the Sorting is over, and Granny will make sure of that."

Wordlessly Harry summoned Zeus, who appeared in Harry's outstretched hand instantly. In that moment, he decided to place him on his head. The brim of the Hat opened and began to speak to Harry.

"_Lord Hogwarts, how may I serve you just mere hours before I was expecting to be placed on your head?"_

"Hello Zeus, it is good to talk to you, I was wondering if you could make up your mind now and perhaps tease everyone before dinner?"

Zeus thought for a few minutes then nodded his pointy tip of the hat.

"You definitely have all the traits of the Houses. Slytherin has been dark for a few centuries (Salazar scowled and cursed in Parseltounge and vowed to clean up the reputation of his House) however it would not do you well to associate with them, yet you will help Sal weed the evil out.

Hufflepuff would do well with your loyalty and honour (Helga just beamed with pride), your eagerness to succeed, it is not the house for you but your status of being an Heir will help bring them closer than ever before.

Ravenclaw would suit you well with the brains and cunningness for academic thirst (Rowena looked excited), it would definitely place them next to Gryffindor and Slytherin but alas it is not the house for you but your status of being an Heir will help bring them closer than ever before.

Gryffindor is the ancestors of your family, the place of where you were attacked as an infant (Godric looked proudly at his heir); you have the thirst of not only achieving academically but also ensuring that you will look after everyone in Hogwarts...therefore better be...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and with a wave from Albus, Harry's robes turned from plain black to red and gold robes with a lion on the back of the robes and a small Gryffindor crest on the breast on Harry's front robes. Harry nodded and silently said thank you to Zeus, carefully removed him from his head and handed it to his grandfather.

Soon breakfast was finished. Minerva took this as an opportunity to quickly explain to Harry not to worry about his possessions as they will be in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry then decided that he wouldn't sleep in the same room as Ronald Weasley and that he would sleep in the Gryffindor Quarters. He still had half an hour before he was to head off to the Platform (not that he really wanted to ride the train back to Hogwarts but his parents made a compromise that he could take his familiars with him to keep him company) when he asked Albus to come with him so he could create a portrait entry from the Gryffindor Tower dormitory to his personal sleeping quarters.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The Potters arrived on the platform fifteen minutes before the train was to depart. James pulled Harry aside and pulled out a mirror.

"If there is any trouble on the train on the way up, just call us using our nicknames. I am Prongs, Lily is Flower, Granny is Kitty, Grandpa is Firebird, Severus is Bats, Pomona is Plantation, Filius is Wise Elf, Hagrid is Gentle One, Sirius is Padfoot and Poppy is Heal Witch. We will respond with your nickname Prongslet and you can proceed to talk to us from there. Now go give your mother and me, a hug and just watch out for the Weasleys. Call me on your mirror later and I'll set you up with the Weasley twins."

Harry took the mirror from his father, the two of them rejoined Lily, to which they both gave their son a hug and ushered him onto the train. Once Harry waved goodbye, he went to find a empty carriage, put up a ward warning him of Ronald Weasley, a Silencing Ward and proceeded to take out the mirror, wishing to discuss a matter with his godfather.

"Bats"

Seconds later, Severus appeared on the screen with a smile on his face, "Prongslet"

"Hey Uncle Severus, how you going this morning? I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning; I actually have an idea for you."

"Hey Harry, I am well this morning, aren't you on the train? If so, I hope you have put up a ward warning you of Weasley and also a silencing ward while we are talking."

"Yes Sev, I am on the train, Dad just gave me the mirror and said to contact you if anything comes up, the wards are up, and the students haven't bothered me yet. I doubt they would recognise me with all the extra body transformations I had, nor with the scar. But I did want to talk to you, can I see you sometime tonight, would the Slytherin Chamber be ok for you? Just contact me via the map, Dad said you all had a copy and I will come and get you."

Severus thought for a few minutes, you could see the cogs moving in his brain, finally he had an answer.

"That will be fine, I actually will meet you in front of the Gryffindor Tower, you can let me in and we can go to the Chamber via the Gryffindor Chamber."

"That's ok Uncle Sev, do you want my Invisibility Cloak so you can just meet me in the Tower and wait for me or would you prefer to be your sneering scary bat self," Harry concluding sniggering to which Severus just laughed in reply.

"Would you mind if I use your cloak? If you send Neptune to me, directing him to flash me into your sleeping quarters, with your permission to access your trunk, I can get the cloak from there and keep it on me and message you on your map when I am approaching the portrait and you can meet me outside the common room and we will go to the room via the dormitory."

Before Harry could reply, the wards went off alerting Harry that Weasley was approaching the carriage, Harry quickly nodded at Severus, shut the mirror off, looked at Neptune and sent him a telepathic message and flashed out immediately, and cancelled the charms with a wave of his hands.

Weasley came in seconds later, looked at Harry with disgust and said, "Who heck are you? You must be some pureblood that think they are higher than Malfoy. Well I have news for you, you're not," completely unaware that it was indeed Harry.

Thankfully, Harry was not in the mood for nastiness and simply waved his hand which put a stop to his foul mouth and was bounded within a second.

"Lucas can you keep an eye on Ronald here, while I make a call to Granny"

Lucas roared in disgust and proceeded to place his evil eyes on the scrawny boy. Harry once again took out his mirror but this time said, "Kitty" to which Minerva appeared instantly with a looked to say she was not impressed and she had an idea on what had just happened and said, "Prongslet."

"Harrison, let me guess, the young Weasley came to your carriage, started bad-mouthing you?"

Harry nodded, and the two of them talked, to which Minerva suggested that Neptune to flash Ronald directly to her and that he would be dealt with immediately to which Harry agree. Within seconds, Ronald was gone.

Now that Ronald was out of the picture, Harry had no need to have any wards up, so he began to read his Ancient Runes book that he had brought alone for the journey.

He was halfway through the first chapter when a bushy-hair girl, comes in and immediately recognised the book that was not on the first year booklist. Thankfully the familiars were not visible to her, only Hedwig, who was asleep under her wing.

"Um, excuse me? Why are you reading that book? From what I've heard its' a third year subject, therefore not suitable for first years," the young girl said in an extremely bossy voice.

Harry sighed, put down his book, looked at the girl and said, "Hi, I am reading the book, because I was taught runes from a young age and I have permission to learn Ancient Runes from the first year, Miss Granger."

The young looked astonished that Harry knew her name.

"How...how did you know my name?" she stuttered

"Miss Granger, I will not reveal my sources, however I would like to invite you to have a seat in the carriage with me," Harry gestured to the empty seat across the carriage.

The girl sat down and began to properly introduce herself.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am Muggleborn. I am actually excited that I got invited to attend Hogwarts. May I ask, who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter, however my true name is Harrison James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. Before you start, yes I am the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' a title that I absolutely hate with a passion. Whatever you have read, do not believe it, as I am the only person that can tell you what truly happened on Halloween 1981."

Hermione looked at Harry with her mouth open in shock. Nothing more was said, so Harry decided to get out his wand and conjure up a coffee for the two of them.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say as she accepted the coffee with thanks. "What type of wand do you have?"

Harry handed his wand to Hermione, 'It is made of willow wood, thirteen inches long with the cores of a phoenix, lion, snake, stag, eagle and badger. It was custom made for me."

Again Hermione was speechless. She handed back his wand, which Harry pocketed and the two of them spent the time to get to know each other. Harry asked her to call him Harry in private and Harrison in public.

Soon, a young well-built boy walked past the carriage. The boy took the time to introduce himself as Oliver Wood, a well-known Quidditch fanatic. Having seen a few Quidditch games at Hogwarts, Harry knew exactly what was Oliver was talking about, so he invited him into the carriage. Oliver was delighted and took a seat next to Harry. Hermione was reading heavily into the book of Ancient Runes that Harry was reading earlier.

The two young boys hit it off almost instantly. Harry made a mental note to ask Zeus if Oliver could be placed in Gryffindor. Unbeknown to the two boys, sparks were suddenly flying around their heads. Fate had decided that the two boys would be perfect as a couple romantically.

Not long before the train arrived at Hogwarts, there was another visitor to the carriage that the three people were relaxing and getting to know each other in. But this time, Harry was prepared to meet this person and could not wait to extract his revenge on him.

"If it isn't Mudblood and Quidditch lover chatting all alone in the back of the train," drawled a voice that was quite loud.

"How dare you insult a Muggleborn Malfoy, you are just as bad as supporting the Dark Lord!" Oliver cried in disgust, while looking at Hermione, looking confused yet you could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Malfoy ignored Oliver, looked at Harry and stretched out a hand.

"I believe we haven't met before. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Heir of the House of Malfoy, who may you be? Oh you certainly don't want to be hanging around these people, I can do one better."

Harry looked up at Malfoy, and said "Hello Cousin," while waving his hand and the four family rings of Potter, Black, McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared instantly on his left hand fingers.

Suddenly, Malfoy went white as a ghost. His father had warned him not to be rude to whoever may be the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and so forth. After all, the House of Malfoy weren't exactly a Noble or Ancient House. They originated from France and only settled in Britain in the last 200 years. The only reason that the House of Malfoy had a seat on the Wizengamot was due to bribery and managed to defraud the House of Weasley of their status and seat.

"I am sorry cousin, I have heard of you but never have we been introduced. I do not mean to disrespect you, please accept my apologies and from now on, I will be in the services of the Houses of Black, Potter, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Let's try this again, I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

Harry stood up with his hand outstretched and said to Draco "Hello Cousin, I am Harrison James Potter or as I prefer to be known as Harry," and both of them shook hands, signalling a sign of alliance and friendship. Harry gestured to Draco to sit down with Oliver and Hermione, to which Draco agreed. As he went to sit down next to Hermione, he passed Harry a note and proceeded to apologise to both of them for his remarks earlier to which they shook on it.

Harry opened the letter and began to read what was written

_Lord Black_

_I am writing as your cousin Narcissa, asking for your help. I feel as if my son Draco and I are no longer safe with my husband Lucius, since he is advocating for more Dark Arts and Pureblood supremacy. It is not the ways of the Blacks. I have valuable information that would be useful in bringing Lucius down. We no longer have the will and faith in following the Malfoy ways. _

_I trust that you will make the right decision and look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your cousin,_

_Narcissa 'Cissy' Black_

Harry folded up the letter and looked at Draco, who caught his eye and nodded in agreement. Draco sighed in relief. Harry was going to help him and his mother get away from the creep of his father Lucius.

Soon it was time for everyone to put on their robes as the train was nearing Hogwarts. Harry decided right then to ask Zeus to see if he could place his cousin and friends in Gryffindor, while Ronald Weasley go to Slytherin, just so that he could be as far away from the red-headed nobody.

The journey to the castle was a pleasant one for the group. As soon as they step foot in the Entrance Hall, everyone was in awe of how magnificent the room looked. Meanwhile Harry on the other hand was trying to contact Zeus through Hogwarts

"_Zeus I need you now!"_

Nothing so Harry tried again.

"_Zeus, can you please come here?"_

Suddenly Harry heard a reply from Zeus.

"_Hello Harry, how can I help you? I am trying to get my thoughts organised before you all come into the Great Hall. Before you start, I believe I already know of one request regarding the young Weasley. So please tell me of your other requests."_

_I will do anything for you, but can you please sort Oliver Wood (I believe he may be my soul mate), Hermione Granger (she's ultra smart and loyal) and my cousin Draco Malfoy (soon to be Black) into Gryffindor."_

Zeus was assessing Harry's requests. He did have to admit that Harry's ideas had merit and would help him a lot. Zeus granted the requests to which Harry thanked him and got ready to walk into the Great Hall.

Minerva came to get the first years and Oliver was beside him, Draco and Hermione were behind him. The Great Hall looked absolutely magnificent with candles suspending in the air held by magic. They came to a stop in front of the staff when Zeus suddenly opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Times are changing at Hogwarts_

_Old Houses will become new_

_Enemies will become friends_

_Knowledge is power_

_You may belong in Gryffindor_

_Smart, loyal and keen_

_You may belong in Hufflepuff_

_Wise, eager and humble_

_You may belong in Ravenclaw_

_Book driven, willing and fierce_

_Or you may belong in Slytherin_

_Cunning, deceptive and tall_

_Just be aware that there's an Heir_

_An Heir of all four_

_Effectively Hogwarts's Heir_

_So try me on_

_And I ought to_

_Tell you where you_

_OUGHT TO BE!_

The Hall was erupted in applause. Minerva took out her scroll and began to speak.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione moved forward at once and Zeus was placed on her head.

"_Very easy decision, I can see why Harry wanted you to be with him"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione moved over to the Gryffindor table near the fireplace.

**(Most of the characters such as Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom will be assigned to their original houses but they will play an important role with Harry in allies and alliances).**

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco moved swiftly to sit on the stool, hoping for history to repeat itself where another Black (he calls himself that now) will join Gryffindor.

"_Ah Draco, I believe you want to escape your father's control?"_

"Yes, I do," Draco replied still praying that he will not end up in Slytherin.

"_Never fear, Harry has his reasons for asking me for help, I see merit for the two of you as cousins."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Hall went absolute silent but soon there was applause from the staff, Harry and his friends. Draco gave Harry thumbs up and went to sit next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Lord Potter, Harrison."

Harry smirked at his grandmother when she called his name, and moved to sit beneath Zeus, although he knew what House he was going in.

"_Lord Hogwarts, your mind is interesting even after I sorted you this morning, however I will not delay your sorting. With your family and friends by your side, you will do well in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off Zeus, smiled at his grandmother and went to sit next to his cousin, Minerva just waved her hands and Harry's robe went from plain black to red and gold robes with the Gryffindor emblem.

"_Granny, can you please ask Sev to bring yourself, Gramps, Mum and Dad as well as Padfoot to my Slytherin Chambers after the feast is complete?"_

"_Sure Harry, I will get in touch with everyone when I take Zeus away. What room do you want him to be placed in?"_

"_Gryffindor for now please Granny and I love you."_

Minerva nodded and switched off from Harry to continue the Sorting.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Weasley moved forward with a smirk on his face, knowing full well he would end up in Gryffindor but Harry had other plans for the idiot.

"_Ah ha, now I know why I was told to look out when you arrived here."_

Ronald scowled, "Don't you dare, I was told to befriend Potter, but there is no way I will go nowhere near Mudblood Granger, and Pureblood traitor Malfoy!"

Zeus sniggered and said, "_This is exactly why I was told to look out when you arrived at Hogwarts. In fact I am in the mood to shake things up a little, just to make Hogwarts interesting."_

A wide grin appeared on Ronald's face, he was going to end up in Gryffindor after all.

"_Enjoy your House for next seven years, your true home!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Hall went silent. Albus looked at his grandson and realised that this is exactly how Zeus planned it and approved. James and Lily both looked at Harry and smiled. He outsmarted the Weasley prat.

Meanwhile Ronald was cursing the Hat but Zeus would not budge and Severus was getting annoyed.

"I DEMAND TO BE RESORTED! POTTER SET ME UP! I WILL NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE OF PUREBLOOD LOVERS!"

The staff rolled their eyes and ignored what was being said.

Ronald had no choice but to make his way over to the Slytherin table. It was official now. Potter was now his enemy and this meant war!

Finally, it was Oliver's turn.

"Wood, Oliver"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Oliver walked proudly to Zeus and sat down.

"_Mr. Oliver Wood. I believe you met my friend Harry? He has asked for a special request of me to take real good care of your Sorting. I shall honour his request, just look out for the young man._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oliver removed Zeus from his head and looked out into the audience. He met Harry's eye and could see the approval of the Sorting Hat's choice in Harry's expression. Oliver felt a small smile creep onto his face as he looked at Harry. He felt his heart give a quick beat as he made his way to sit next to Harry.

"Excellent", said Harry, voicing his approval.

Oliver returned Harry's grin. "Yeah", was all Oliver said but he had felt definite sparks fly between him and Harry and he wondered which of them would be the one to make the first.

Just then, Albus stood up and the Hall went silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I have a few announcements to make. Everyone should be aware that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Now as for staff appointments. There is four new staff beginning at Hogwarts this year. Please welcome Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They will each wandless, healing, sword fighting and physical abilities respectively. Also they will be new Heads of the Houses, with the current heads taking on a role of Deputy Heads.

Quidditch Trials are held in the second week of the term. Any interest should be sent off to Madam Hooch.

Now I believe that is all my news, I have one last thing to say before we eat! "In the minds of the knowledge, there is always power."

Albus clapped his hands, made the food appear and sat down.

Everyone began talking and eating at once, getting to know each other. The Quartet was extremely happy to be placed in the same house and was still laughing at the fact that Ronald Weasley was placed in Slytherin.

Soon everyone began to get full and tired of food. Albus stood up and dismissed the school off to their common rooms.

**Next chapter deals with Severus, the annulment of the Black/Malfoy marriage, the fallout of the Weasley manipulations with Oliver making the first move on Harry later on in the story. Yup this is a Harry/Oliver relationship. Also with Draco/Hermione. Please review and leave ideas for the story!**

**Lawstudent092**


	6. Heritage, Friendship, Family: Part 5

**Chapter Five – Freedom and Confrontations**

**September 1, 1991, Seventh Floor (After the Welcoming Feast)**

Severus was sitting patiently under the Invisibility Cloak that Harry lent him, waiting for the signal from Harry to say that he would come and get him. Minerva had rounded up everyone including Sirius and said that everyone was to meet in the Slytherin Chamber however; Severus explained to Minerva that he had made arrangements with Harry to meet him via the Gryffindor Tower.

"I solemnly swear, I am up to no good!"

The Marauders' Map sprang to life immediately and he spotted Harry in the Slytherin Chamber, obviously trying to get thing organised before he called a family meeting. Next second he saw writing appeared on the Map.

"_Bats are you there? I am coming up now – will meet you in front of the Portrait in two minutes. Prongslet out."_

Soon enough, the Portrait of the Fat Lady (dubbed as Lass Gryffindor) opened up and Harry stood there waiting his godfather to enter the Tower. Thankfully, no one questioned why the portrait was opened, while Severus walked in. The two of them walked up to the Boys' Dormitory directly to the Portrait of a magnificent griffin to which the password was 'Honourable'

They stepped through the entry and headed off to a doorway covered in serpents that would lead them to the Chamber.

**Chamber of Secrets (Slytherin Chamber – Harry's Room)**

Everyone else was already seated comfortably drinking coffee or Butterbeer while making small talk. Harry could see Draco, Narcissa and Lily talking to James and Sirius. Most likely what the consequences would be if they divorce the House of Malfoy. Severus gave Harry a hug of thanks before heading off to talk to Albus and Minerva.

Harry got himself a Butterbeer from the everlasting cupboard that kept drinks cold and sat down in his comfortable chair in front of the fire. He decided to look into his library that was in his mind to see if he could find a way to remove the Dark Mark. A few minutes later, he found what he was looking for and a small smile crept onto his face. Now it was just a matter of planning on what issue to deal with first. Seconds later, he came up with a plan. Removal of Mark, Annulment of Marriage and ask Granny whether she would like some assistance as an Animagus in her first class with the First Years.

"Ok guys listening up," Harry began and everyone fell silent. "Tonight was a success and I would like to say that this is going to be a fantastic year now that I can do magic. I believe that you are all away that in fact it was my idea to send Ronald Weasley to Slytherin. Sorry Uncle Severus, but it is for the best."

Everyone nodded and allowed Harry to continue. All Harry wanted to do was really go into his four poster bed, in private and sleep the night away. But he knew that he had to do this first and honour his Uncle and cousin's wishes.

"Uncle Sev can you please come here, I believe I have found a way for you to leave the Death Eaters without fear of retribution. It is quite simple actually, I need you to cut where the Mark is and I will simply add a drop of my blood and tears to remove it. Furthermore, Tom will not be able to harm you because I have erected an Anti-Dark Mark ward and also you are a ward of Hogwarts and therefore under her and my protection. Can you please come here along with Mum who can help you."

Both Lily and Severus came forward; Lily took a small potions knife and slashed the Dark Mark. She strode to Harry, who stuck his hand out to be slashed, walked forward and allowed several drops of blood to mix with Severus's along with a few tears. He grabbed his wand, placed it over the cut arm and spoke with a clear voice. _"With a drop of my blood and tears willingly given, I remove this Dark Mark and free him from the horrors of the past. Through my power it is done!"_

With a huge flash of white blinding light, the Dark Mark was gone instantly and the wounds were healed on both men, with not even a scar in sight. Severus took one look at his arm and realised that he was free. He strode over to his godson and whispered his eternal gratefulness while also crying and apologising to Lily and James who understood immediately and said that all was forgiven.

Harry now turned to Sirius and said, "Sirius I received a letter from Aunt Narcissa on the train today asking for my services as Lord Black in helping her and Draco escape the marriage to Lucius of the House of Malfoy in exchange for information that could potentially not only bring down Lucius but several members of the Wizengamot and perhaps even the incompetent Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Sirius was lost in thought for a few minutes and finally said, "Narcissa is a smart one she is, she was taught well of the Wizarding Laws and Customary. I actually applaud her courage and must say that was very Slytherin of her..." with a wave of his hand, the annulment papers appeared in front of Sirius, and handed it to Harry.

_Annulment Papers between the parties of_

_Narcissa Black_

_House of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

_And _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_House of Malfoy_

Harry spent a few minutes reading the annulment papers before getting a quill and he began to write.

_I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, hereby declare the marriage between the House of Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and the House of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Narcissa Black, invalid and annulled. Furthermore, I declare that Mr Malfoy must pay half of his monetary vault value to the other party as settlement and must not have contact with his ex-son Draco Abraxas Black, Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black at all, as he formally relinquished the surname and ties to the House of Family. Finally both Draco and Narcissa will be under the protection of the House of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, with Sirius Orion Black, acting as Regent for the House of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. _

_Signed_

_Lord Harrison James Potter-Black_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

_First September, Nineteen Ninety-One_

_Witnesses_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_James Godric Potter_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

Harry put down the quill and placed a family seal of both Potter and Black, rolled it up and handed it to Sirius to file with the Ministry. Draco and Narcissa both came over and thanked Harry with smiles. Draco also pledged to keep Harry's rooms a secret unless he was given permission.

Harry nodded, grateful that he was able to save his Cousin and Aunt. He was about to talk to Minerva when Albus suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, we should be careful, I have just received a letter from Molly Weasley demanding me to force Zeus to resort Ronald into Gryffindor in hopes of him getting close to you so his sister can marry you. However, rest assured, Zeus will not budge and all is well, I have just sent her reply. Now I believe you wanted to talk to your grandmother about Transfiguration with the first years." Albus concluded with a hug to his grandson to say how proud he truly is.

Minerva sat down next to Harry and he began to talk to his grandmother. "Granny, with your first year Transfiguration class, you always hide in your cat form (well observe) for a few minutes before jumping into your human form. Would you like some company with your grandson, I am itching to play in my lion form!"

His grandmother looked at him with a smirk on her face. She could definitely use some fun with the first years, however like Harry; she didn't want the status of his founders' heritage to come out just yet.

She sighed and said, "Harry that is fine, have breakfast in your room that morning and meet me in the classroom ten minutes before class starts on Friday. However, when I say 'Prongslet' I want you to walk out of the classroom into my office and transform back, I'll have Gramps in there waiting and he can escort you to class to make it as if he held you up."

Harry could definitely see merit in the idea and was glad that precautionary steps were going to be in place to protect not only his secret but the family's. He nodded and gave his grandmother hug, who returned it

Everyone got together for a big family meeting to discuss the last couple of days and have agreed to have a family meeting/dinner every Saturday, rotating in every room that Harry owned around the castle. Soon it was time for Harry to make one more final appearance in the Gryffindor Tower before everyone went to bed. Harry knew a dismissal when he saw one so he bade everyone goodnight and left swiftly. The rest of the family left the Slytherin Chamber via a portrait that lead to the Headmaster's Office.

**September 2, 1991 – Midnight at The Burrow (Kitchen)**

Molly Weasley was seething, as if a hurricane had just hit the countryside. Her temper was that bad, she was ready to lash out at anyone who came in her way. First she found out that her precious son Ronald was placed in Slytherin, yet the Pureblood traitor Malfoy and the Mudblood Granger were both in Gryffindor. She wanted Ronald to be in Gryffindor so he would get close to Potter, which would mean her younger child and only daughter would marry him. While at the same time Ronald would get together with Granger so he would put her in her rightful place like all Mudbloods should be.

She was about to go to bed when suddenly another letter arrived addressed to her but this time it was from the Headmaster.

_Molly Weasley,_

_You have no right to force your way into Hogwarts matters. The Sorting Hat has found that along with your son Ronald and your daughter Ginevra, were trying to manipulate your way into being friends with Harrison Potter and deemed that the appropriate House for Ronald is Slytherin as he is not very smart and only want to know Harrison for his money and fame. I believe that the Hat has already made up his mind to also place your daughter in Slytherin when she attends Hogwarts next year._

_So let me be very clear, STAY AWAY FROM MY GRANDSON! Yes that is correct, Harrison is my grandson. Furthermore he is under the protection of the House of Black, House of Potter, House of Dumbledore and the House of McGonagall. You best be telling your son and your daughter to stay away from him otherwise our family will not hesitate to press charges against you and the younger children. Oh HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP THE FABRICATED LIE THAT MY SON-IN-LAW AND DAUGHTER NEGLECT MY GRANDSON!_

_This is your only warning, so heed it very wisely or suffer the consequences._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head of the House of Dumbledore_

By now Molly was really fuming. She was about to throw the letter in the fire when a hand grasped her wrist. A quick glance upwards, Molly realised it was her husband Arthur, who was flabbergasted with anger.

"Molly, tell me this instant what have you done!" Arthur roared

The female Weasley got up frightened that her master plan was about to be exposed to her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"NO! I will not!" she screeched.

By now he was growling with frustration. He stuck his wand in the air and said in a loud voice, "I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, invoke the family magic, and compel Molly Weasley née Prewitt to tell the truth. Through my power it is done!"

A white flashing light appeared enclosing him and Molly, signifying that things were about to get heated. Molly knew she was in deep trouble now. Arthur just enacted ancient family laws that will force her to tell the truth. She sat down in an armchair, took deep breaths and began to talk.

"Ever since Potter and his parents survived the Halloween attack of 1981, I knew that getting him to know our family would be perfect. I then started to plan how to lure Potter to our family by telling Ronald and Ginevra that his parents mistreated him in hope that he would favour us and allow me to become his preferred mother over the Mudblood mother and the Pureblood traitor. I also had plans to get his signature so I could rebuild our vault using his fortune. Also I wanted Ginevra to hopefully corrupt him so when they married, she would become Lady Potter and have control of his fortune therefore leaving him penniless," concluded Molly who had no emotion on her face whatsoever.

Arthur was close to blowing his head. With a flick of his wand, he placed the raging woman under a silencing spell, strode over to the cupboard to get a glass of Firewhisky, downed in one and began to think.

After a few minutes he came to a conclusion. He would cast Molly, Ronald, Ginevra and Percival (as he cannot stand how uptight he always is and rule abiding, never has any fun) out of the House of Weasley and strip them of their surname and give them all the money he had. Knowing the outcasts, they will probably spin a story of lies just to corrupt everyone but all he wanted to do now was to restore pride and honour to his family and status as a Noble House.

With a wave of his wand, he cancelled the charm and began to speak.

"Miss Prewitt, your actions against my family disgusts me to the point I cannot even describe how I feel. Therefore I have no choice but to cast you out of the House of Weasley, along with your sons Ronald and Percival along with Ginevra. You will have no contact or association with William, Charles, George and Fredrick. As one final act in the Weasley family, you will receive all the money in the family vault, which is not much but it should sufficient until you get a job. You are to leave the house immediately."

Arthur raised his wand and did the family oaths.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby declare the marriage to Molly Prewitt to be annulled and void. Through my power it is done!"

There was a flash of light and the wedding rings fell apart and disappeared.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby disown Percival Arthur Weasley and cast him out from the Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

Another flash occurred.

"I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby disown Ronald Billius Weasley and cast him out from the Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

Again there were more flashes as the oath took effect.

"Finally, I, Lord Arthur William Weasley, the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby disown Ginevra Molly Weasley and cast her out from the Noble House of Weasley. Through my power it is done!"

The last oath took effect and then there was silence.

"Please gather your daughter, clothes and leave immediately, do not take any personal items," Arthur said in a stern voice to Molly.

Molly nodded as she finally realised that she lost control of everything. She went upstairs to get her daughter. After a few minutes both women came downstairs looked at Arthur and left without another word.

Arthur sighed; he just found out that he had been betrayed by the people he called family. Now he can finally start rebuilding his life and family. Without another word, he went upstairs to bed after a long day and night.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter – I kind of hated it but I wanted to get this done quickly, the next chapter is definitely going to be a massive one for everyone. Please don't forget to review and leave suggestions etc.**

**Lawstudent092**


	7. Heritage, Friendship, Family: Part 6

**Chapter Six – First Day of Classes**

**September 1, September 1, 1991 (Boys Dormitory after coming out of Gryffindor Quarters)**

When Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, lost in thought concerning all of the recent significant events he was involved in, he became suddenly aware that he was no longer walking alone. He turned his head to his left slightly in order to discover the identity of the person who was keeping stride with him. Harry felt himself flush with pleasure when he realised it was Oliver Wood. Slightly startled, Harry stopped walking and Oliver also came to a stop beside him.

"Hi," said Oliver cheerfully. "That was some experience with the Sorting Hat and all."

"Zeus," said Harry absent-mindedly.

"Sorry?" Oliver looked a little confused.

"The Sorting Hat," said Harry, "That's his name." He smiled at Oliver.

"Oh, right," Oliver smiled back. "Of course, I guess everything has a name around here."

"_If you only knew the half of it,"_ thought Harry, his mind on his newly acquired menagerie.

"So, Gryffindor,", said Harry as a way of keeping the conversation going, "Great news." He lowered his voice slightly. "Best house in my opinion," he said softly and winked at Oliver.

Oliver laughed in genuine amusement. "Well, of course, you have to say that," he laughed, "It's your house too."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Harry, still grinning. "Best Quidditch team by far, too, in my humble opinion."

Oliver was suddenly energised anew as he stood beside Harry.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah," went on Oliver quickly, "I hear you've got quite a Quidditch history in your family. I thought that was a pretty cool coincidence as my family has had some pretty outstanding Quidditch players through Hogwarts history as well."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he had, in fact, heard just that about Oliver's family from various sources.

"I was wondering," went on Oliver in a rushed voice, "If you might want to have a bit of a practice with me before the trials? They're in week two, you know, and I really want to be ready. It's pretty important to me that I make the team."

Harry looked at Oliver thoughtfully and began to nod slowly.

"Yeah, of course. It's a great idea. I hadn't really thought how I'd prepare for the trials. That's a brilliant idea, Oliver. Thanks for thinking of me!"

Harry gave Oliver a dazzling smile.

"I'm so glad you think it's a good idea!" said Oliver with obvious relief. "I was worried someone else might already have asked you and you wouldn't have time for me."

Harry looked at the polite, handsome face of Oliver Wood and thought he would always have time for him.

"Sounds like a perfect arrangement to me," said Harry softly.

"That's fantastic!" Oliver looked genuinely thrilled, "When are you free?"

Harry scowled slightly. He thought of all of the many duties he faced now as the Heir of so many houses and he felt suddenly tired and a little overwhelmed by it all. Harry's sudden mood change must have shown on his face and Oliver looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" asked Oliver quietly.

"No," said Harry quickly. "No, definitely not. Practice sounds perfect. After what I've been through recently some downtime on the Quidditch field will be just what I need." To further prove his genuine interest Harry followed his statement up with "What about Thursday afternoon?" Harry went through his itinerary in his head for the week and was fairly confident he could squeeze in Thursday afternoon after his Ancient Runes class.

Oliver looked relieved and smiled. "OK, that sounds excellent. Thanks. I really appreciate it. I know you've got a lot on." "

_If you only knew the half of it,"_ thought Harry.

But, rather than give details, Harry just gave Oliver a bright smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Harry and, as Oliver began to walk away with a backward wave, Harry realised just how much he really was looking forward to it. So he went off to bed in his Gryffindor Quarters, falling asleep after dealing with the Dark Mark on his godfather and the annulment of the Malfoy/Black marriage. He spent the night dreaming of Oliver Wood and that was it.

**September 2, 1991, Gryffindor Chamber (Harry's Room)**

Harry rose early the next morning and tried to embrace the chilly greyness of the new day. It was important to him to have a couple of hours to himself to try to reflect on all that had happened to him. As he sat on the end of his four-poster bed, dangling his feet over the side he considered everything that had happened to him. Here he was recently revealed as the heir of the four houses of Hogwarts as well as somehow being involved in a prophecy that identified him as a child of the Phoenix. He ran his hand through his bedhead and tried to come to terms with these new changes. He decided things would probably seem less daunting after a hot shower and he wandered off to do just that.

Later, dressed in his robes, hair tied back and his wand tucked firmly in his wand holster, Harry made his way to breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor crew via the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was determined to blend in as much as possible in these early days amongst his newly appointed Gryffindor housemates. Though, he knew he couldn't really prevent people finding out, he really didn't want anyone to know of his Heir status just yet until he could discover who, amongst the many people populating Hogwarts was trustworthy and worthy of his own loyalty. Harry was relieved to see when he got to the Great Hall that there was no sign of the vile Ron Weasley in sight. Though, Harry was playing it cool around Weasley, he was actually worried about the degree of damage that Weasley could do and he knew he'd have to keep a very close eye, indeed, upon the troublemaker. Harry was not even sure whether or not Weasley had any indication that his mother, sister and brother along with himself would be cast out of the House of Weasley very soon. Harry doubted that the future outcasts would have any inclination that they would soon have to take up the Prewitt name once more. There was no real shame in the name, of course, Harry mused. The Prewitts were quite a respectable family; it was more the fact that the outcast members of Ron's family would have to surrender the surname of Weasley – thus losing their connection to Arthur Weasley and all the good for which he stood.

As Harry sat contemplating the potential evil of Weasley he felt a gentle thump as someone set their bag down beside him with a clatter. Harry looked up to see Draco Black sitting down beside him. Draco had recently been relieved of his own surname – he was a Malfoy no longer. Draco and his mother Narcissa had approached Harry as the newly appointed Head of the Family Black to release them from the House of Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at being responsible for the dissolution of yet another family union. He, out of everyone, truly understood the importance of family ties and keeping those unions strong. Harry began to sigh but was interrupted by Minerva McGonagall walking along the rows of tables distributing student timetables. Minerva hovered momentarily to give Harry, Draco and Hermione their respective timetables. Harry saw Oliver's timetable still clutched in Minerva's hand and wandered why he hadn't come to breakfast as yet.

Harry was pulled away from his thought of Oliver to the reality of the present task; breakfast, by Draco.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting with you" said Draco around a piece of toast he was busy shoving into his mouth. "We've got Potions first and I don't feel like sitting alone thinking about the terror awaiting me with Severus." Draco shivered a little.

Harry cast his eyes over his timetable and saw that he didn't have Runes until Thursday and that he did, indeed, have Potions first lesson this morning.

Harry gave a small laugh.

"You can't be serious!" He said to Draco. "Uncle Severus's fine. He might seem a little harsh but, he's not all bad."

"Whatever," replied Draco sounding unconvinced.

Harry smiled encouragingly at Draco. "Seriously, he's fine. Give me twenty minutes to go settle my familiars at their table, now that I've eaten and I'll join you in class."

Draco threw Harry a dubious look but he shrugged his shoulders dismissively, gathered his things and joined the throng heading out of the Great Hall doors. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched the staff and the student body depart to begin their first lessons of the day. When the final person had eventually left, Harry made his way to his familiars table near the staff table. His magical menagerie emitted a chorus of animal squeaks, roars, and grunts when they saw him. Hedwig looked at the other familiars disapprovingly and simply flew to land on Harry's shoulder. In truth, Harry did feel a bit sorry for Hedwig – the snowy owl seemed a bit on the outer with the other familiars, but Harry knew Hedwig felt loved and accepted. He also knew that Neptune and William got along with Hedwig quite well as they are all birds.

Harry moved quietly around the table tending to his familiars, cleaning up breakfast crumbs from their feathers, fur and scales and murmuring soft words that calmed his pets.

It was as Harry was just beginning to assemble his familiars on his body for the walk to his first lesson, Potions, that Harry heard the sound of rushed, violent footsteps approaching him and the sound of someone breathing very heavily.

Harry looked up just in time to step back from the aggressive form of Ron Weasley. Weasley's face was almost purple with rage and his lips were drawn back over his teeth in an animalistic sneer.

"You think you're so fabulous, Potter! You think you can just arrive here and take over and control other people's lives! Well, you're out of luck because I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!"

With the utterance of each of these last words, Weasley stepped forward and thumped his fist into Harry's chest.

Harry fought to remain calm and in control of the situation.

"Stop it, Ron. You're making a terrible mistake." Harry spoke quietly and calmly but rather than have a calming effect on the infuriated Weasley it seemed to have the opposite effect. Ron opened his mouth and howled at Harry in uncontrollable fury.

"Don't' you ever try to tell me what to do, you filthy vermin! You think you can cast out my mother, brother and I and turn our family against us?! You think you can strip us of the name of Weasley and manipulate us into taking up the name of Prewitt? Who do you think you are?!"

"Well, my title keeps growing daily, it would appear but, I can make a start on it if you like…" began Harry lightly.

"Shut up!" screamed Weasley. "Just shut your manipulative mouth! I don't care about your stupid, made up titles! Oh, yes, my mother and I know all about these supposed names and titles and this stupid heir rubbish you are all carrying on with! You think you can suck people in and they'll follow you? Well, guess what? There are penalties for people who follow the idiotic Potter!"

At this, Harry couldn't help but show a little concern on his face. He didn't mean to show any emotion but, Weasley was clearing implying he had hurt someone who was loyal to Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry slowly.

"Oh, all polite now, aren't you, Potter?" Weasley snickered in a very malicious manner and, though, he hated himself for it, Harry felt his spine crawl with dread.

"What have you done?" Harry's voice was soft and full of trepidation.

"Oh, we fixed them, my mum, brother, sister and me!" laughed Weasley. "That's right – we cleaned them out! They're all brokey-brokey now! So much, for the good old House of Weasley! They won't be so flash when they've got no money to keep their rotten kids in school or pay for food! Hahaha! You know the best part? It was all so easy. We just swooped into Gringotts and bribed a teller – walked out with all the Weasley gold – not much mind you, but enough to hurt that dullard of an excuse who calls himself my father! So, they're pretty much done. Ruined. And, all because they followed YOU, Potter! Hope you're proud of yourself!"

Harry took in this information and felt a slow burn begin in his gut.

"How could you? They're your family!"

"Are they?" sneered Weasley. "No, I don't think they are – they're Weasleys and my mum, brother, sister and I are PREWITTS! You saw to that yourself, you interfering know all!"

"Listen to me", said Harry, trying to be reasonable.

"Shut up!" yelled Weasley (now Prewitt) in a sudden resurgence of fury! 'Do not ever tell me what to do, you vermin! You're nothing! You're less than nothing. You're…'

"He's a decent person who doesn't deserve your abuse", said a clear, steady voice.

Both Harry and Prewitt whirled to find the source of the talking. Oliver Wood stood calmly surveying the scene with controlled emotion.

"He's a decent person", repeated Oliver as if he was concerned he hadn't been heard.

Prewitt opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"What?" remarked Oliver, "You suddenly don't have as much to say?"

Harry stifled a disbelieving laugh at Oliver's audacity. Prewitt shut his mouth and gave Oliver a filthy look.

"Watch yourself, Wood. You don't want to get caught up in things you know little about", snarled Prewitt as he pushed Oliver roughly in the shoulder on his way out of the room.

"I know enough about Harrison to know he wouldn't willingly hurt anyone", retorted Oliver. Weasley turned back to glare at Oliver.

"You just be careful. Make sure you make informed decisions about the company you keep." Prewitt's look of distaste conveyed clearly what he thought of Oliver choosing to keep company with Harry. With his final retort, Prewitt spun on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Oliver turned to Harry. He looked a bit worried but Harry had to admire Oliver's courage under the circumstances.

"Thanks, Oliver", said Harry softly, "but you didn't have to."

"It was nothing", said Oliver quickly. "I've gotta go – I'll be late." Oliver suddenly reddened under Harry's gaze.

He followed Prewitt's path quickly out of the room.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. Of all the things he had learned in this recent exchange there were two that worried him significantly. The first was that Ron Prewitt, his brother, sister and his mother, Molly, had financially crippled the Weasley family. He made a vow to help the remaining Weasleys (who was now family to him) by getting justice and kindness that they deserved.

The second was that Oliver Wood had made a rather powerful enemy of Ron Prewitt.

Harry sighed and turned his attention to collecting his familiars and getting himself off to Severus's Potions class on time.

**Potions Classroom – Hogwarts Dungeons**

As the students in Harry's Potions class took their seats, Harry began to realise why some students were so intimidated by Severus Snape. The Potions classroom was dark and reasonably terrifying – it's location in the dungeons of Hogwarts was certainly not a very comforting aspect of the class. Beside Harry, Draco squirmed in an 'I told you so' kind of way. Hermione was sitting on the other side of Draco. As Harry looked around the class he saw two things that brought out two very different reactions in him. His familiars aside from Hedwig and Neptune were making themselves comfortable, only visible to Severus and Harry at the back of the classroom. The first was the presence of Oliver Wood two rows back who was grinning broadly at Harry. Harry's returning bright smile was wiped off his face by the sudden realisation that Ron Prewitt was sitting in the back of the classroom glaring at Harry with an obvious and undisguised look of hatred. When he saw Harry looking at him, Ron tried to rearrange his features into a blank expression but Harry had seen what really lurked behind Ron's expression and he felt oddly chilled by it.

At that moment Severus Snape strode to the front of the class billowing his black cloud of robes about him. Harry dragged his eyes off Ron's face and turned to look at his Godfather. As Harry feared, Snape gave Harry a very friendly, welcoming look and everybody else a very stand offish, disinterested and, possibly, potentially hostile look. Harry could feel his heart plummeting and his hopes of blending in quietly with the other regular students seemed to be disappearing fast.

Harry sat quietly rigid as Snape took the roll for the class. When he got to the end of the roll Snape looked up at the class and let his eyes travel to the back of the classroom.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Prewitt. How extraordinary to have the first Prewitt in generations assigned to a House outside of Gryffindor in our presence. Do tell, Prewitt, how DID the news go down with your dear mother? Thrilled, were was she?" Snape kept his face deceptively innocent looking as he asked the provocative questions of Prewitt, however he was laughing in the inside.

Prewitt's face became redder and redder under the attentive gaze of the rest of the class and by the nature of the questions. Harry was not surprised that Ron did not try to answer the questions. He just sat there squirming slightly and burning redder than a tomato.

Harry hoped it would end there but Snape wasn't finished. Stepping forward slightly, Snape stretched a long fingered hand out in front of him as if he was grabbing something invisible out of the air.

"Tell me, Prewitt," Snape increased the volume of his voice so there could be no chance that anyone else could miss his words. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Prewitt glowered at Snape through a combination of rage and embarrassment. Harry remembered that academic brilliance was not a general strongpoint in the Prewitt family and he felt a mild twinge of sympathy as he watched Ron struggle under the unrelenting gaze of Snape but he shrugged it off almost immediately.

"I don't know, Sir," Prewitt bit off the words.

This answer seemed to please Snape. His lip curled slightly in what could have been a poorly disguised smirk.

"Let's try again, Prewitt, where would you look if I told you find me a bezoar?"

Harry felt aghast at the difficulty of the question. It was quite possible that none of the students in the room could possess this knowledge. In fact, the only reason Harry knew the answers to Snape's questions was because he had automatically received all this knowledge when he slipped on the four heirs rings.

Draco meanwhile, was enjoying Ron's discomfort and was shaking with silent laughter beside Harry. Harry felt his eyebrows draw together in mild disapproval at Draco's reaction. It amazed him how people could be so insensitive to the plight of others. Harry didn't have long to entertain these thoughts, though, because Severus was at it again.

"What is the difference, Prewitt, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," snapped Ron whose ears were positively ablaze with redness by this point.

Several students sniggered at this reaction. Harry stared at his books on his desk.

"Harrison!" said Snape suddenly. Harry's head jerked up in response. "Would you answer these questions please?"

Harry looked Snape levelly in the eyes, trying to communicate his wish to avoid answering the questions and, thus, avoiding unwanted attention. But, it wasn't to be.

"In your own time, Harrison," said Snape encouragingly and, to Harry's horror, Snape actually smiled encouragingly and proudly at Harry.

Harry felt he really could not get away without answering without making Snape look bad in front of the class.

Keeping his voice as low as possible Harry answered.

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a Sleeping Potion so powerful it is known as The Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for the Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name Aconite."

Snape positively beamed at Harry. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. He swept his gaze over the rest of the class.

"This is the level to aspire to! The pursuit of pure excellence! Well done, Harrison! Five points for Gryffindor!" At this Snape paused and glared at Prewitt. "And, I think, five points FROM Slytherin. I believe everyone should be writing this down immediately before we begin with a basic healing potion."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Snape cut him off swiftly.

"For a surly attitude, Prewitt. Ungraciousness is not welcome in the classrooms of Hogwarts."

Ron tried to reduce the intensity of his glaring but it was a struggle. Harry sighed. He realised that the bad start between Snape and Prewitt was a sign of things to come.

**September 5, 1991, Quidditch Pitch (Hogwarts Ground)**

The rest of the week was rather slow compared to the previous events that had involved Harry. He suspected that the founders, his grandparents and his parents were trying to give him some space to digest everything new in his life. And, it was true that, at times, it was a genuine struggle. Harry didn't realize how overwhelming it would feel to actually bring someone back to life and it wasn't the feeling of immense power that overwhelmed him most. It was the terrible sense of responsibility. Should he use this power given to him and when should he use it? How would he differentiate between people who 'deserved' a second chance and those who didn't? Did anyone deserve a second chance? Yes, some people died in terrible circumstances but, weren't humans meant to reach an end eventually? These really were questions that were so enormous in their scope that they were threatening to drown him. The only thing that really kept Harry going that week was the thought of Quidditch with Oliver Wood on Thursday afternoon.

So, it was, that when Thursday afternoon came about after Runes, Harry was walking so quickly to the Quidditch field that he was nearly running. He carried his Firebolt in his hand a little self-consciously. He was well aware that many of the other students would never be able to afford such an expensive and luxurious broomstick. It had been a little embarrassing in Quidditch class when Madam Hooch had asked Harry to show the rest of the class his broomstick. Some of the students had reached out so tentatively that it appeared they were afraid the broomstick would bite them. Harry had endured it all as cheerfully as he could but, he had to admit, it seemed it was a lot easier to be a student who was free of other people's expectations.

It was this lack of expectation that was making him look forward to seeing Oliver Wood. Apart from knowing that Harry was busy, Oliver didn't seem interested in all the other business of Harry's life. He just seemed to want to hang around together and play Quidditch for which Harry was eternally grateful.

Now, Harry, hefted the Firebolt up higher and continued his quick gallop to the field. Part of him was fearful that Oliver would have forgotten or would not bother to turn up. But, as Harry entered through the massive gates he saw Oliver standing at the edge of the field looking attentively up into the sky as if checking for rain. He turned when he sensed Harry's presence.

"Been a few drops", he said in response to Harry's unanswered question, "but, I think we'll be alright." He grinned at Harry which Harry really enjoyed. Oliver really was a very handsome boy.

"OK", said Harry, 'sounds promising. "Any idea of what you'd like to cover today?"

Oliver looked at his own quite ordinary broomstick as he contemplated his answer.

"What do you think?' he asked eventually. 'What position are you interested in?"

Harry shrugged in response to Oliver's question."'I actually don't really know. My Dad was a Seeker."

At this response, Oliver grinned broadly at Harry. "Me too!" he said, "But, truth be told, I'd settle for any position. I really just want to play on the Gryffindor team."

"That's all that really matters when it comes down to it", agreed Harry.

"So, what do you think?" went on Oliver, "What do you think Madam Hooch is looking for in a player?"

Harry thought about this question for a short time.

"Dunno, really," Harry answered finally, "but, I think, if we prove ourselves to have good hand to eye coordination, quick hands and excellent flying capabilities we should be OK."

Oliver ran a hand through his sandy hair while he digested this information.

"Sounds reasonable, but a lot of work. I suppose we better get down to it, then." He looked up at the sky again dubiously. "I still don't really like the look of that sky and we could still end up getting wet."

Harry laughed. After everything he had witnessed recently the idea of being caught in a rainstorm seemed quite tame. But, he followed Oliver into the centre of the field obediently.

Oliver reached into his pocket and produced a very small golden coloured ball. Harry stared at agog. "Is that a real…? It can't be…"

Oliver followed Harry's gaze to his own hand and now it was his turn to laugh.

"Ha! No, it's not really a Snitch. It's just an everyday ball enchanted to stay airborne. This way, we can practice chasing it and get in practice to chase the real Snitch. It's amazing – you can tell it what you want it to do and it will complete a drill to match the instructions."

"That is too cool, Oliver!" said Harry. He was genuinely impressed. "Who enchanted it?" Though Oliver seemed very bright Harry was fairly certain such an enchantment would be beyond him.

"Hermione did it for me!" said Oliver cheerfully.

That made sense thought Harry as he nodded his head. She was a very smart young witch and may even have some of the advanced magic held in Harry's own brain. But, she would have earned hers through hard work and study thought Harry with some irritation. Not like Harry who it seemed, simply had things handed to him. Harry felt a sudden chill through him. He wondered if he may end up hated by the other students if they discovered he not only knew basically everything but had received the knowledge through no real effort of his own. Harry looked at Oliver and felt a stab of fear. Would Oliver think differently of him and end up hating him? It was a surprisingly painful thought.

"Harry!"

Harry was aware that Oliver had been talking to him. "Harry! I said are you ready?"

Harry blinked his unpleasant thoughts aware and turned his attention to Oliver.

"Yeah, sure, of course I am. Ready when you are, Oliver."

Oliver grinned and sent the golden coloured ball spinning into the air. Harry immediately threw his leg over his Firebolt as Oliver leapt astride his own broomstick. The grin Oliver gave Harry now was a bit different to his usual grin. It looked wilder, less tamed, somehow. Obviously, the thrill of Quidditch ran deep in Oliver's veins. Still with the same manic grin on his face Oliver threw the soles of his feet against the dirt of the Quidditch field and kicked his way into the air. Harry was not far behind.

The golden ball had, indeed, been charmed to behave exactly like a Snitch. It zigzagged, twitched and twisted out of the two boys' desperate grasps. The Quidditch field echoed with the laughter of Harry and Oliver as they pursued the elusive ball from one end of the field to the other. The ball lured them close to the ground and high into the low hanging clouds. The two boys were breathless from the effort and from their sustained laughter. The daylight was beginning to fade when Harry beckoned Oliver in closer to shout at him.

"It's getting late!" Harry yelled. "We should be getting back or we'll be missed!"

Oliver nodded his understanding.

"One last chase?" he asked and gestured toward the hovering yellow ball.

Harry laughed carelessly.

"You got it! Back to the ground?" The two boys were hovering far above the field.

"You got it!" Oliver shouted. He shouted out his instructions to the enchanted ball.

"Back to the ground!"

The ball immediately began to twitch in response to its instructions and began it's rapid descent to the earth.

Harry met Oliver's eyes and both boys began their crazed chase back to the green grass of the Quidditch field.

The golden coloured ball streaked away in front of both boys. It seemed likely neither would catch it. Harry had just begun to believe the Snitch would hit the ground uncaught when he suddenly felt a surge of energy through his Firebolt. Truly, it seemed that the broomstick was trying to communicate to Harry that it had energy in reserve and it wanted to win! Harry threw himself over the front of the broomstick until he was horizontal to the wood and he felt the broomstick increase its pace in response to his body position.

Harry felt a surge of joy and adrenaline rushes through him – he was going to catch it!

Closer now he drew to the golden ball – he could see the small tremours through the little object now. On instinct, Harry stretched out his hand to capture the little orb as he drew closer, ever closer…

Suddenly, Harry heard a startling crack and a strangled yell. He drew up on the neck of the Firebolt hard and turned to see what had caused the commotion. Oliver Wood was falling through the air behind Harry. His abandoned broomstick was splintered into two rough pieces and was falling behind Oliver in an ungraceful dance back to the earth.

Harry's heart hammered in his throat. He knew what would happen when Oliver hit the ground…and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

Quickly, Harry wrenched the Firebolt around and began a much different pursuit – this time to save Oliver from contact with the hard earth.

Harry's chase this time was a lot more desperate and a lot less fun than the chase of the artificial Snitch. For a while it seemed that, no matter how fast he went, the falling form of Oliver Wood seemed to be getting no closer. Harry wiped the drops of water off his face which were blurring his vision, because, of course, it had started to rain. Harry had quickly realised that Oliver's broomstick had been struck by lightning and this is what had caused the broomstick to splinter beneath Oliver. Harry just hoped that Oliver had escaped unhurt from the lightning strike. Now, Harry was relieved to see that he was making progress and gaining on Oliver.

As before, with the pursuit of the fake Snitch, Harry reached out a grasping arm toward Oliver. This time, though, Harry's hand trembled – so much was at stake… Harry leant out further and further until his shoulder ached terribly from the strain and his leg muscles pained from the effort of keeping astride the broomstick. Slowly, so slowly, finally, Harry felt his knuckles scrape against the fabric of Oliver's robes. The surge of relief through Harry threatened to turn his legs to water. Harry willed his hand to open and he clutched a handful of Oliver's robes and, using every ounce of strength, he pulled Oliver's body toward the Firebolt. The jolt and sudden wrench in Harry's elbow and shoulder sockets was a shock. The effort of trying to stop a rapidly descending weight was felt through Harry's arm but, rather than dismay him, it seemed to increase Harry's determination not to be defeated. He increased his efforts and pulled Oliver up toward the Firebolt and, somehow, suddenly, Oliver was across the Firebolt and in Harry's arms and Harry's body was shaking in the aftermath of the shock.

Harry guided the Firebolt expertly back to the ground and quickly and gently lowered Oliver to the now sodden grass. Rain continued to pelt the exhausted pair. Harry put his hands to Oliver's face and neck trying to check for vital signs. Oliver gave a sudden gasp and opened his eyes and Harry felt a jolt of indescribable relief sweep through him. Oliver was OK.

Oliver looked up at Harry through the rain and murmured something that Harry could not hear.

Harry lowered his ear to Oliver's mouth. "What is it, Oliver?"

"Harry, sorry", Oliver's voice sounded rough and raw.

Harry threw his arms around Oliver and pulled him into a too tight hug. Harry realised he was laughing a little hysterically.

"Oh, God, Oliver, you can't be serious! You're OK, you're OK" and Harry increased the pressure of his hug and lowered his face into Oliver's drenched hair.

Oliver attempted to lift a weak arm to return Harry's fierce embrace.

It seemed to Harry that they stayed like that for a long time. Harry realised, as he held Oliver, that this boy had come to mean a lot to him in a relatively short period of time and he also knew now that Oliver was not someone he was prepared to live without. Harry's life had just become even more complicated.

**Ok so Oliver and Harry haven't got together just yet but don't worry they will, I just think eleven is too young. Draco and Hermione will get together sometime soon. I would like to thank my friend in New Zealand for writing this chapter for me so I am dedicating this to her. Transfiguration next with Harry hiding in a form along with the Wizengamot session. Furthermore the Potions scene is from Chapter 8 "The Potions Master" in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. Chaos! Please leave your reviews.**

**Lawstudent092**


End file.
